Explosión de Galaxias
by Evashuni
Summary: Yaoi. Los Caballeros tienen que trabajar juntos en un bar, lo que dará lugar a varias parejas y más de un lío: infidelidades, celos, etc. SagaxMu, CamusxMiloxHyoga, IkkixShaka, ShuraxShun...
1. Prólogo: Preparativos

** EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS**  
**Prólogo: Preparativos**

Estamos en un viejo local sucio y desordenado. Los Caballeros de Bronce y varios Dorados están trabajando muy atareados. Vemos a Ikki y a Seiya cargando mesas y sillas mientras Shiryu les da indicaciones: 

-Ponedlas aquí...no...un poco más allá...

-Dragón, aclárate ya -refunfuña Ikki, con una silla en cada mano- ¡Auch! - da un grito de dolor- ¡¡Seiya!!

Pegaso, que le había clavado una esquina de la mesa en los riñones, se disculpa tímidamente, intentando aplacar la furia del Fénix. Un poco más al fondo vemos a Afrodita, el Caballero de Piscis, silbando y pintando la pared.

-¡Afrodita! ¿Qué haces? -es la voz de un agitado Shura, que ha dejado en el suelo una caja que transportaba al ver a éste.

-Estoy pintando la pared -responde el otro tranquilamente, dando brochazos.

-¿¿De rosa??

-¿Algún problema?

-Creo que Saori te dejó claro que tenías que pintarlas _de azul_...

-Esa mujer no tiene ni idea de decoración.

Shura le quita la brocha de la mano bruscamente:

-¡Me niego a trabajar en un bar pintado de rosa!

-¿Por qué nunca me dejáis expresar mi creatividad? Vosotros no tenéis gusto, ni sensibilidad, ni...

La cosa tiene pinta de ir a convertirse en una acalorada discusión... Shun, siempre preocupado por mantener a los Caballeros unidos, intentando calmarlos un poco...

-Afrodita, puedes expresarte todo lo que quieras...y...Shura, la pared rosa tampoco queda tan mal... -esto último no lo dice muy convencido.

-Mira quién habla, la niñita de las cadenas -le contesta Shura, clavándole una mirada tan afilada como su Excalibur.

Shun no se esperaba una respuesta así, y baja la cabeza avergonzado, sin saber qué decir. Hyoga estaba a pocos metros de ellos y al ver que Shun lo está pasando mal, se acerca y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a la vez que le advierte a Shura:

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del local y entra Saga, el Caballero de Géminis, con una carpeta en la mano, y parece sorprendido al ver a los chicos aún trabajando:

-¿Todavía estáis así? ¡Mañana inauguramos! -se pasea por el local observándolo todo y dando indicaciones- Seiya, esta mesa tiene que estar más atrás, entorpece el paso... Afrodita, no sabía que eras daltónico, eso NO es azul... Hyoga, ¿tú no trabajas?

El rubio, que estaba murmurándole a Shun lo idiota que era el Caballero de Capricornio, levanta la cabeza sorprendido por el descaro de Saga:

-Tú eres el único que no trabaja, parece que sólo has venido a molestar- dice el rubio.

-Por una vez éste tiene razón -le apoya Shura.

Saga parece que va a replicarles por un momento, pero cambia de idea y empieza un monólogo con un tono un poco más relajado:

-Bueno en realidad traigo novedades, por eso estoy aquí. La señorita Saori me ha comunicado el puesto que ocupará cada uno en el bar -abre la carpeta y extrae un papel, que se pone a leer. Los demás hacen un corro alrededor de él, interesados- Ikki atenderá en la barra, Shiryu llevará las cuentas, Shura será el cocinero...

Shura sonríe, satisfecho de sus habilidades culinarias.

-... el ayudante de cocina será Shun...

Shun y Shura protestan a la vez:

-¡Pero yo no sé cocinar!

-¡Pero éste no sabe cocinar!

Saga levanta los ojos del papel:

-En realidad, Shura es el único de todos nosotros que sabe cocinar. Pero no podrá hacerlo todo él sólo, así que la señorita Saori ha tenido que escoger a un aprendiz, y éste será Shun. ¿Algo que objetar?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. No se caían bien, pero si eran órdenes de la cabezota de Saori, sabían que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Bien, entonces continúo. Hyoga y Seiya serán los camareros...yo seré el encargado de supervisar que todo vaya bien...

-Es decir, el que no hace nada... -murmura Ikki, Seiya le oye y disimula una risita.

-Y por último, Afrodita será el encargado de la limpieza.

-¿Qué?-pregunta éste como si no hubiese oído bien.

-Encargado-de-la-limpieza -deletrea Saga- ¿Qué palabra fue la que no entendiste?

-Pero yo...yo... -es evidente que Afrodita se esperaba otro cargo más "elevado", pero Saga le ignora y sigue hablando:

-La señorita Saori nos ha dado libertad para escoger el nombre del local, así que he decidido que se llamará "Explosión de galaxias".

-¿Por qué ese nombre? Es injusto -protesta Seiya- tenemos que decidirlo entre todos. ¿Por qué no "Meteoro de Pegaso"?

-O "Cadena Nebular" -sugiere Shun con ojos soñadores.

-Esos nombres son ridículos -interviene Shura- ¡Llamémoslo "Excalibur"!

Saga les hace callar a todos con voz autoritaria:

-Se llamará "Explosión de Galaxias" y no hay nada más que discutir. Para eso soy el encargado del local.

Al decir esta última frase deja escapar una media sonrisa, una parte de él añoraba sentirse poderoso desde que dejó de ser el patriarca del Santuario.

-Yo me marcho, pero seguid trabajando porque mañana tiene que estar todo perfecto... La señorita Saori y los demás Caballeros van a venir a la inauguración.

Al escuchar esto, Shiryu sonríe para sus adentros: eso quería decir que iba a poder ver a su adorado Mu. Él y el Caballero de Aries eran novios desde hacía tiempo, pero últimamente no se veían mucho porque Saori les tenía a todos muy atareados. Como no parecía que fuesen a tener que librar más batallas, a Saori se le había ocurrido meterlos a trabajar en diferentes empresas de la Fundación Kido, y aquí estaban algunos de ellos acondicionando este bar-restaurante. Observando a sus compañeros tenía serias dudas de que el proyecto fuese a salir bien...¿Seiya de camarero? Pero si era el hombre más torpe del mundo...


	2. Capítulo 1: La inauguración

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS  
Capítulo 1: La inauguración**

Al día siguiente, un Saga trajeado y elegante, entraba de nuevo en el local un poco atemorizado. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar... pero tras echar un vistazo alrededor suspiró aliviado. Al fin y al cabo lo habían conseguido: el local estaba limpio, las paredes pintadas (de azul, aunque se veía un trozo de un color raro donde Afrodita había empezado a pintar de rosa), las mesas y sillas colocadas, la barra reluciente...detrás de ésta estaba Ikki, acostumbrándose a su puesto.

-Os felicito. Al final ha quedado bien -reconoció Saga.

Ikki emitió un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción, que fue ahogado por un estrépito de cristales rotos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Los dos Caballeros entraron en la pequeña cocina del local, de donde había venido el ruido.

-Por Atenea, Seiya ¿cómo puedes ser tan inútil? -decía Hyoga.

-¡Ahora tendré que limpiarlo yo! -se quejaba Afrodita.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Saga- Ya me extrañaba que no hubiese problemas...

-Intentábamos enseñar a Seiya a llevar la bandeja -explicó Shun. El resultado estaba en el suelo: un montón de vasos rotos. Saga iba a regañarles, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues oyó abrirse la puerta del bar y la inconfundible voz chillona de Saori.

-¿No hay nadie aquí?

-Vamos, vamos, arreglad eso y todos a sus puestos -ordenó el Caballero de Géminis apresuradamente. Estaba nervioso: Saori le había dado un puesto de responsabilidad y temía que estos idiotas pudieran fastidiárselo. Salió a recibir a los recién llegados: efectivamente, era Saori, acompañada por Tatsumi.

-Señorita Saori -Saga inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente como saludo. Ésta sonrió complacida y pidió ver todo el local. Cuando Saga se la llevó, Tatsumi fue directo a la barra y le pidió una cerveza a Ikki. Enseguida empezó a entrar más gente, atraída por la novedad del bar.

Saga llevó a Saori por todo el bar, y también le enseñó los baños (donde encontraron a Afrodita retocándose el maquillaje), el pequeño cuarto de la limpieza, el cuarto donde Shiryu ya había empezado con su labor delante de un ordenador... pero evitó aposta pasar por la cocina. Saori lo notó.

-¿No me enseñas la cocina? Esto es un bar-restaurante...en algún sitio tienen que cocinar...

Saga carraspeó, nervioso.

-Ejem...sí... pero pensé que no le interesaría, señorita Saori.

-Sí me interesa. Vamos. -le cogió del brazo animándolo a llevarla hasta allí. Saga no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, rogando a los Dioses porque Seiya no siguiera con sus desastrosos ensayos. Por suerte, al parecer había terminado y en la cocina estaban sólo Shura y Shun. Shun estaba de pie pelando patatas mientra que Shura le observaba cómodamente sentado. Saga se ocupó de hacer ruido al entrar para que los dos hombres se dieran cuenta de la presencia de la jefa. El Caballero de Capricornio se apresuró a levantarse y fingir que hacía algo útil. Saori pareció satisfecha y, sin ningún comentario, volvieron al bar donde Tatsumi iba por su segunda cerveza.

Cuando salieron, Shura volvió a sentarse con un suspiro. Shun seguía pelando patatas. Era el único que había trabajado desde que llegaron, y en un atrevido arrebato, se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose al Caballero dorado.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí sentado?

Shura levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la repentina rebeldía del joven, pero no se movió, sólo articuló un monosílabo:

-Sí.

Unas pequeñas chispas de rabia brillaron en los ojos de Shun, y posó el cuchillo con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

-¡No pienso hacer todo el trabajo!

Shura sonrió. No se esperaba una reacción así del inocente Caballero de Andrómeda, pero de todas formas no tenía ningunas ganas de trabajar.

-Eres mi aprendiz, y primero tengo que observar cómo te las arreglas en la cocina. Luego ya te enseñaré mis trucos.

Shun se quedó mirando por un momento a Shura y su sonrisa divertida, y luego volvió a coger el cuchillo, un poco avergonzado por su ataque de rabia.

-Espero que sea cierto -murmuró, volviendo a las patatas.

Mientras tanto, habían llegado el resto de los Caballeros Dorados y estaban apoyados en la barra contándose sus experiencias en sus nuevos trabajos. El más satisfecho era Death Mask, que estaba en "Funerarias Kido"; Mu y Aldebarán trabajaban en "Construcciones Kido"; Aioria y Milo dirigían "Gimnasios Kido", Camus era el encargado de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y Shaka daba clases de yoga en otra de las empresas de Saori.

-Mu lo tiene muy fácil, coloca los ladrillos con la mente -decía Aldebarán, dándole un codazo al mencionado- ¿No es cierto, Mu?

Éste asintió distraídamente. Hacía rato que no escuchaba la conversación, estaba buscando con la mirada a Shiryu, pero no le veía. Finalmente tuvo que preguntarle a Ikki y éste le señaló el cuarto del contable. Mu se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Shiryu? -preguntó, abriendo la puerta. El Dragón estaba concentrado en el ordenador que tenía delante, pero al oír su voz se dio la vuelta sonriente, y se apresuró a recibirlo con un abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos -murmuró Shiryu, hundiendo su cara en el hombro del dorado.

-Y yo a tí -contestó Mu, acariciando los largos cabellos del moreno.

Habían empezado a besarse cuando fueron interrumpidos:

-¡Ejem!

Al separarse vieron que era Saga.

-Mu, te agradecería que no entretengas a Shiryu durante su horario de trabajo. 

Mu suspiró. Saga no se llevaba bien con muchos de los demás Caballeros y Mu era uno de ellos: es más, tenía la sensación de que Saga tenía algo en contra de él.. Y por eso, en vez de replicar, lo que podía dar lugar a una discusión que Mu no deseaba, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Shiryu y salió de la habitación. Al hacerlo tropezó con Hyoga, que llevaba una bandeja con un par de vasos y algunos platos con aperitivos. Los vasos se tambalearon, pero el Cisne consiguió volver a equilibrarlos hábilmente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Mu.

-No pasa nada. Yo también iba distraído.

Hyoga llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa 3, donde se habían acomodado su Maestro, Camus, con su novio, Milo, y les sirvió con elegancia.

-Caray, pareces un experto -observó Milo- ¿Ya habías hecho de camarero alguna vez?

-No, pero aprendo rápido, no como otros -respondió Hyoga, en clara alusión a Seiya.

El rubio se alejó y Camus le dio un codazo a Milo.

-¡Deja de mirarle así! -le dijo, mosqueado. Milo esbozó una sonrisa pícara:

-Se nota que ha sido discípulo tuyo... ¿sabes que me recuerda mucho a tí? Sois igual de finos, de elegantes... pero él tiene pinta de ser más alocado en la cama.

La mirada de Camus se había enfriado hasta el cero absoluto, pero esto no atemorizaba al Escorpión, al contrario.

-Camus, a veces pienso que tienes debilidad por él... cuando hablo de otros hombres no te molesta tanto.

El Caballero de Acuario dio un sorbo a su copa, como si no le escuchara, pero Milo sabía que sí lo estaba haciendo, y lanzó el ataque final.

-¿Por qué no le proponemos hacer un trío?

Camus se atragantó y casi escupe la bebida.

Mientras, Hyoga había ido a la barra a comprobar que no había ningún pedido más y luego entró a la cocina, lugar a donde iba cada vez que tenía un descanso para estar un rato con Shun. Al entrar vio que esta vez Shura ni siquiera estaba allí.

-¿Ya se ha escapado? -preguntó. Shun asintió.

-Dijo algo de ir al baño, pero de eso ya hace diez minutos.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? -se ofreció el Cisne, al ver a Shun peleándose con un par de potas.

-No, no hace falta, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

-De nada. Para eso están los amigos -respondió el rubio con ternura. Algún día le confesaría sus sentimientos a Shun, pero de momento no tenía prisa, quería ir poco a poco, asegurarse primero de que su amigo no se iba a asustar.

-¡Hyoga! -era la voz de Ikki, que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta y le tendía una bandeja repleta de vasos- Para la mesa 5.

Así que el Cisne tuvo que volver al trabajo, separándose de Shun de mala gana.

En el rincón más oscuro del bar estaba sentado Afrodita, que no tenía nada que limpiar (por el momento, ya que el alcoholico de Tatsumi seguro que daría problemas enseguida) y observaba a la gente que había en el local. Bueno, para ser sinceros no observaba a todo el mundo, sino a una persona en concreto... Pero entonces un cuerpo pasó por delante de su ángulo de visión y le distrajo: era Shaka. Afrodita lo cogió de sorpresa por un brazo y le hizo sentarse sin mucha delicadeza, para luego acercar su cara a la del rubio.

-¿Me buscabas? -preguntó el Caballero de Piscis con voz sensual.

-No. Sólo iba al baño. -respondió el otro, cortante.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-No, gracias. Sabré llegar solo -Shaka empezó a levantarse, pero Afrodita se lo impidió.

-Vamos, relájate, no me voy a tirar a tu cuello. Charlemos un rato.

-Está bien. -respondió Shaka, pero no muy confiado. Afrodita SIEMPRE se le tiraba al cuello. El Caballero de Piscis había conseguido acostarse con casi todos sus compañeros, pero las constantes negativas de Shaka no hacían más que aumentar su deseo por el guardián de la sexta Casa.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? -preguntó el Caballero de Virgo, intentando iniciar una conversación poco peligrosa.

-Oh, horrible, no me hables de ello. Parezco una vulgar limpiadora.

-Es que es lo que eres - respondió Shaka riendo, pero la mirada furiosa de Afrodita le hizo volver a su habitual seriedad- Así que te has escondido aquí para no trabajar -concluyó.

-Sí, pero estando aquí sentado descubrí que tal vez este trabajo me guste más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Afrodita señaló hacia la barra con un gesto. Shaka siguió su mirada y vio a varios de los Caballeros Dorados pidiendo bebidas.

-Has elegido tu próxima víctima, ¿verdad? -adivinó el rubio.

-Eso mismo -respondió Afrodita sonriente.

-¿Y quién es?

-Ikki.

-¿Qué? -Shaka pensó que había escuchado mal.

-Ikki, el Caballero del Fénix -respondió el otro muy convencido.

Shaka se le quedó mirando por unos momentos y luego estalló en carcajadas, sin que la mirada amenazante de Afrodita pudiese contenerle esta vez.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras. Pronto caerá en mis brazos.

-¿Hablas...en...serio? -consiguió preguntar Shaka entre risas.

-Completamente. Nunca me había fijado en él, pero de repente lo veo muy atractivo. Me encantan esos ojos profundos, ese aire de mal humor...por no hablar de ese cuerpazo.

-Vamos, Afrodita. No se me ocurre nadie menos interesado en ti que Ikki. Además no creo que él sea gay... estaba muy enamorado de aquella chica... Esmeralda, creo que se llamaba.

-Cuando se acueste conmigo olvidará todas las chicas que haya conocido.

La sonrisa irónica de Shaka hacía evidente que el Caballero de Virgo dudaba de que consiguiese tal cosa.

-No me subestimes -advirtió Afrodita, pero Shaka negó con la cabeza:

-Me apostaría cualquier cosa a que no se acuesta contigo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -le preguntó Afrodita, repentinamente interesado.

-Cualquier cosa.

-Hagamos un pacto. Si consigo que Ikki caiga en mis redes, luego tú te acuestas conmigo.

-¿Eh? No, eso no...-empezó a protestar el rubio, pero Afrodita le interrumpió:

-Dijiste cualquier cosa. ¿O es que ya no estás tan seguro?

Shaka miró de nuevo hacia la barra por unos minutos. Ikki servía bebidas y respondía a las preguntas si es que los clientes le daban conversación, pero en ningún momento perdía su aire distante y malhumorado. Volvió a mirar a Afrodita y definitivamente decidió que ambos hombres no pegaban ni con cola. Lo único que podía esperar Afrodita de Ikki era que le quemase la mano en cuanto intentase tocarle.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho. Pero a cambio, si fracasas, me dejarás en paz.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

-Que no volverás a intentar seducirme. Ni insinuaciones, ni intentos de emborracharme, ni invitaciones a tu casa... Nada de eso.

-Vale... -respondió Afrodita, no muy satisfecho, y Shaka se levantó para ir al baño porque ya no aguantaba más.

Unas horas después y unas cuantas bandejas más en el suelo por causa de Seiya, llegó la hora de cerrar. Los Caballeros de Oro ya se habían ido todos, excepto Mu, que esperaba junto a la barra a que Shiryu terminase su turno para ir a dar una vuelta con él. Era tarde y al día siguiente madrugaba, pero no le importaba, tenía ganas de estar con su Dragón. Mientras esperaba, aburrido, se fijó en Saga que, haciendo las veces de relaciones públicas, despedía a los últimos clientes con frases amables.

"Qué hombre más extraño" pensaba Mu. El Caballero de Aries, gracias a sus habilidades, podía leer en la mente de las personas, pero en la de Saga le era imposible. El guardián de la tercera Casa construía un muro mental que no conseguía atravesar. "Tampoco me interesa hacerlo" pensó, pero en el fondo no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por el misterioso Caballero. Entonces Saga se volvió hacia Mu, como si hubiese sentido sus ojos clavados en él, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de Saga se entrecerraron como en un reproche por haber estado mirándole y Mu desvió los suyos rápidamente, sintiendo como se coloreaban sus mejillas.

-Mu, ya podemos irnos -era Shiryu, que por fin había terminado y salía de su cuarto de trabajo con el abrigo bajo el brazo.

-Ah, sí, vámonos...

Mu y Shiryu salieron del local y detrás el resto de los Caballeros. Saga fue el último en salir y cerró la puerta con candado. Hacía frío, así que se subió la cremallera del abrigo hasta arriba y metió las manos en los bolsillos, antes de echar a andar hacia su casa. Unos cuantos metros por delante de él iban Hyoga y Shun (el Cisne había dicho algo de acompañar a Shun a casa), Seiya e Ikki, el primero riéndose estruendosamente de alguna broma, y por último Shura y Afrodita, que parecían enfrascados en alguna estúpida discusión. Al final de la calle podía distinguir las figuras de Shiryu y Mu, que caminaban cogidos de la mano. Saga se estremeció, no de frío sino de... soledad. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba horriblemente solo. No había nadie con quien tuviese una especial amistad, ni complicidad, ni mucho menos un romance.

"¿Un romance? ¿En qué estás pensando?" se reprochó a sí mismo, pero en realidad sabía muy bien en qué, y más concretamente, en quién estaba pensando. Suspiró. Por lo menos el primer día de trabajo había salido bien: el bar seguía en pie, no habían hecho ningún ridículo especial, y la señorita Saori se había marchado satisfecha. Ojalá continuasen así las cosas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Chocolate, pescado y pesadil...

_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene algo de lemon (sexo explícito), si esto te desagrada, no lo leas. _

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS  
Capítulo 2: Chocolate, pescado y pesadillas**

Afrodita se retocó el pelo y echó una última mirada al espejo. Perfecto. Podía empezar con "la caza del Fénix", que era como había decidido llamar a la operación de conquista de Ikki. Además mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Ikki y después... Shaka. Se relamió los labios sólo de pensarlo.

"Ya es hora de ponerme a limpiar" pensó, contento. Y no es que de repente le gustase ese trabajo, sino que pensaba limpiar algo muy concreto: la barra. Salió del baño con un trapo en la mano derecha y un spray limpiamuebles en la izquierda.

Ikki estaba colocando unas botellas y al principio se sorprendió al ver al Caballero dorado limpiando la barra, pero prontó notó que "casualmente" Afrodita tropezaba cada poco con él, y las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando ocurría esto no parecían de disculpa sino de complicidad.

"¿Qué estará tramando éste?" pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Un batido de chocolate, por favor -pidió una niñita que se había acercado a la barra.

-Enseguida -contestó Ikki.

Afrodita observó que el Fénix servía el batido de chocolate en un vaso alto y vio su oportunidad. Antes de que Ikki se lo diese a la niña, estiró el codo disimuladamente y tiró el vaso, derramando todo el batido en la camisa blanca de Ikki.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Soy un torpe...-exclamó, poniendo en práctica sus mejores dotes de actor.

Ikki se miró la camisa, completamente cubierta de chocolate, y luego a Afrodita con rabia asesina. Cuando sus manos ya buscaban la garganta del dorado para estrujársela hasta ahogarlo, recordó que estaba trabajando y que no era cuestión de dar el espectáculo. Además la niña les miraba sorprendida, y no quería que anduviese contándole a sus padres historias de camareros ensangrentados. Bajó los brazos.

-Debería matarte -le murmuró entre dientes a Afrodita- Aquí no tengo más camisas, y no puedo trabajar con esta toda sucia.

-No te preocupes -sonrió el otro- En el cuarto de la limpieza tengo un quitamanchas buenísimo. Te la limpiaré en dos segundos.

Ikki levantó una ceja, Afrodita ya le había causado bastantes problemas, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar en él. Llamó a Seiya, que rondaba cerca de allí, le dijo que le sirviese un batido a la niña y a continuación siguió al Caballero de Piscis hasta el cuarto de la limpieza.

Afrodita esperó hasta que el otro entrase y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El cuarto era más bien un mini-cuarto, cada pared no debía medir más de 2 metros, y la escoba y demás utensilios de limpieza ocupaban casi todo el espacio.

-Quítate la camisa -ordenó Afrodita mientras buscaba el quitamanchas.

-No -contestó Ikki, y por su tono de voz Afrodita comprendió que no pensaba cambiar de idea dijera lo que dijera.

-Sería más fácil si te la quitases -comentó resignado- pero veré qué puedo hacer.

Extendió el quitamanchas por toda la zona donde había caído el batido y comenzó a frotarlo con un pañuelo, sintiendo debajo de su mano el firme vientre del Fénix. Pero al poco Ikki empezó a estremecerse y a hacer movimientos extraños. Afrodita se detuvo y le miró sorprendido:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no...

Así que continuó con su tarea, hasta que Ikki le detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca:

-¡Ya! ¡Para! Mejor me la quito.

Entonces Afrodita comprendió y sonrió divertido.

-¿Te hago cosquillas?

Ikki no contestó, se limitó a sacarse la camisa y dársela. Luego se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos, esperando sin decir palabra.

-Así que el poderoso Fénix tiene cosquillas -reía Afrodita mientras frotaba la camisa, y a la vez que no quitaba ojo del musculado torso de Ikki.

-Límitate a limpiar -gruñó el otro.

Cuando terminó, le pasó la camisa. Ikki la cogió rápidamente y se la puso, observando que la mancha casi había desaparecido. Abrió la puerta para irse, pero Afrodita se interpuso entre él y la salida. Acercándose a su oído el Caballero de Piscis le susurró:

-Tranquilo. Te guardaré el secreto.

Ikki le apartó con un empujón nada delicado y salió dando un portazo. De todas maneras Afrodita no se dejó invadir por el desánimo. "En el fondo le gusto", pensaba.

En la cocina, Shun se esforzaba en quitarle las espinas a un pescado con un par de extraños utensilios que le había dado Shura: "Es sencillo: con éste sujetas el pez y con éste otro sacas las espinas limpiamente" le había dicho el Caballero de Capricornio antes de sentarse a leer el periódico, pero no era tan fácil como Shura lo pintaba. De todas formas seguía intentándolo sin protestar, no quería que pensase que era un inútil.

Pero Shura notó que tardaba mucho en terminar y levantó la mirada de la página de los deportes para observar al joven.

-Noo, así no -dijo, levantándose- Tienes que torcer la muñeca.

Shun intentó hacer lo que decía, pero el pobre no conseguía que las malditas espinas saliesen del pescado, que estaba quedando bastante manoseado. Shura, exasperado, se colocó detrás de Shun y le cogió ambas muñecas, enseñándole como debía hacerlo. Éste intentaba concentrarse, pero la presencia del Caballero dorado pegado a su espalda le incomodaba.

-Shun, no me estás haciendo caso -observó el otro.

-¿Eh? Sí, perdona...

-Tienes que hacer un movimiento... así... -Shura le movió la muñeca y las espinas salieron fácilmente del pescado.

-Ah, ¿así? creo que ya sé...

-Sí. Muy bien.

Hubo un momento de tensión. Shun esperaba que Shura le soltase y se despegase de él, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, la mano que tenía sobre su muñeca se aflojó y se deslizó por su brazo, subiendo hasta la parte anterior del codo. Shun tragó saliva. ¿Qué...?

-¿Shun? -era la voz de Hyoga. Shura se separó de él inmediatamente y el peliverde se dio la vuelta.

-Em, sí, Hyoga, ¿quieres algo?

El rubio miró a los dos hombres extrañado. Parecían incómodos: Shun estaba ruborizado como cuando algo le daba mucha vergüenza y Shura se rascaba el cuello mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared... cualquiera diría que les hubiese pillado besándose.

-Saga quiere que pongamos algunos aperitivos para comer en la barra -dijo.

Shura dejó de rascarse y tomó el mando de la situación:

-¿Aperitivos? Bien, lleva esto -en un par de minutos había preparado varios platos con frutos secos, jamón y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando Hyoga se marchó con la comida, Shun siguió con el pescado y Shura con el periódico, como si nada hubiese pasado. "Es que en realidad NO pasó nada" pensó Shun.

Shura intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en las noticias deportivas pero no lo conseguía. Le había acariciado el brazo a Shun en un impulso, en realidad no había pensado en lo que hacía, pero ahora se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho... ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto por esto? Había sido un roce sin importancia y Shun quizá ni se habría dado cuenta. De todas formas de repente la cocina se le hacía muy pequeña para los dos, y salió de ella murmurando algo de que se había acabado el arroz y que iba a comprar más.

Shun sabía perfectamente que aún quedaban dos paquetes de arroz en el armario, pero no dijo nada..

Fuera, Shura saludó brevemente a Shaka, que acababa de llegar, y se encaminó a la tienda más lejana que se le ocurrió. Por su parte Shaka se sentó en una de las mesas y cuando Seiya se acercó para anotarle el pedido, le dijo:

-Traéme un zumo de naranja. Y a la limpiadora.

Seiya sonrió y de la que iba hacia la barra a por las bebidas avisó a Afrodita de que Shaka estaba allí. Éste se apresuró a ir al encuentro del rubio y se sentó con él, contento de encontrar una excusa para no hacer nada.

-Me echabas tanto de menos que decidiste venir a verme, ¿verdad? -preguntó Afrodita a modo de saludo.

-Sí, claro... En realidad tengo día libre en el trabajo y he venido a divertirme un poco.

En ese momento llegó Seiya con el zumo, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación, pero en cuanto se marchó Afrodita preguntó interesado:

-¿A divertirte?

-Sí, quiero ver cómo haces el ridículo.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Vienes a informarte de cómo va la caza del Fénix.

-¿La qué?

-La caza del Fénix o cómo seducir a Ikki. -Afrodita guiñó un ojo y le explicó- Hoy he estado con él medio desnudo... a solas... en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Shaka sorprendido..

-Por supuesto.

Ambos miraron hacia la barra donde estaba Ikki, que pareció sentir sus miradas y levantó la vista, pillándoles a los dos.

-¿Has visto? Desde entonces no me quita el ojo de encima -presumió Afrodita.

Shaka, antes de reconocer que estaba impresionado, quiso saber como había sido la historia del cuarto e Ikki medio desnudo, así que Afrodita le relató el episodio del batido derramado. Shaka sonrió.

-Qué susto -dijo- por un momento creí que de verdad conseguirías seducirle. Pero lo de Ikki medio desnudo y a solas contigo es porque al pobre no le quedó otro remedio. Y ahora te odiará por haberle estropeado la camisa.

-¡No se la estropeé! ¡Quedó limpísima!

Ahora eran ellos los que eran observados por Ikki con disimulo. Éste estaba seguro de que hablaban de él, y estando Afrodita involucrado, fuese lo que fuese que tramaban, no le gustaba. Tendría que averiguar qué era.

-Hola -la voz de Milo sacó al Fénix de sus reflexiones.

-Hola -saludó al Caballero de Escorpio, que estaba acompañado por Camus. Los dorados pidieron unas bebidas y fueron hacia la misma mesa que el día anterior.

Camus se sentó en el borde de su silla mientras se retorcía las manos, nervioso.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido -dijo.

Milo le pasó un brazo por los hombros para animarlo.

-Reconoce que la idea es muy tentadora... no te arrepentirás. Mira, ahí viene. Díselo.

-¿Decirme el qué? -Hyoga se acercaba con sus bebidas, y había oído el final de la frase.

-¡Nada! -dijo Camus rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que nada? -Milo habló con tono de reproche- No le hagas caso, Hyoga, Camus quiere proponerte algo.

El rubio levantó una ceja y miró a Camus extrañado. Éste estaba sentado muy recto en su silla, tenso y ruborizado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó, preocupado de ver así a su siempre calmado Maestro.

-No, no, nada -respondió Camus, en voz demasiado alta.

-¿Voy a tener que decírselo yo? -intervino Milo. Hyoga empezaba a impacientarse:

-¿¿Decirme qué??

-Que a Camus y a mí nos gustaría...

-¡Ejem! -le interrumpió Camus- Mejor se lo digo yo. Verás, Milo y yo estábamos pensando...en...ejem, invitarte a nuestra casa.

-¡Ah! ¿Es eso? ¡Ya era hora! Todavía no me has enseñado vuestra casa nueva -contestó Hyoga, sonriente.

Los dos dorados se habían transladado hacía poco.

-Em, sí, eso. Te... enseñaremos la casa -dijo Camus. Al oírlo Milo se puso la mano en la boca para tapar una carcajada.

-¿Cuándo queréis que vaya?

-Pues, ¿mañana?...cuando salgas de trabajar...estaría bien.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos -Hyoga les guiñó un ojo y volvió a su trabajo, así que Milo pudo reírse a gusto.

-"Te...enseñaremos...la casa" -decía, imitando a su novio- ¿Qué vas a decirle? "Hyoga, mira que cama más bonita tenemos, ¿quieres probarla?"

-¿Qué pretendías que le dijera? "Oye Hyoga, ¿quieres follar con nosotros?"

-Eso hubiera estado bien. Bueno, por lo menos has conseguido que venga a casa. Tendremos que prepararle un recibimiento especial.

-¿Un "recibimiento especial"? -Camus cada vez se arrepentía más de haberse metido en esto.

Ese día no hubo excesivo trabajo y pudieron marcharse pronto a casa, pero Saga se quedó un rato más revisando unas cuentas que había elaborado Shiryu. De todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer y para colmo estos últimos días no dormía bien. Cada vez que se quedaba dormido le atacaba una y otra vez la misma "pesadilla" y se despertaba jadeante y sudoroso, con las sábanas mojadas...

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta: el manillar se movía, alguien intentaba entrar, y al ver que estaba cerrado pero que había luz dentro, quien quiera que fuese llamó con los nudillos en la puerta. Saga dejó los papeles a un lado y se levantó a descorrer el cerrojo.

Cuando abrió la puerta creyó estar en una de sus pesadillas, ya que tenía delante a la persona que le hacía delirar en sueños: Mu, el cual tampoco pareció muy contento de verle.

-¿Está Shiryu? -preguntó rápidamente el guardián de la primera Casa. Saga se fijó en que llovía a cántaros y en que Mu estaba totalmente empapado, el pelo chorreando y la ropa pegada a su pálida piel, marcando cada músculo, cada...

-No. Ya se han ido todos. -consiguió decir. "Márchate ya" pensaba "Márchate o voy a perder el control".

Pero Mu no se fue, por alguna extraña razón se quedó allí quieto, en la puerta, como esperando _algo_. Y ese _algo_ no tardó en llegar. Saga lo agarró por el brazo y de un brusco tirón lo introdujo dentro del local, mientras con la otra mano cerraba la puerta, y en dos segundos tenía al Caballero de Aries atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Mu intentó liberarse de él pero los brazos de Saga lo sujetaban firmemente, y cuando éste le besó en la boca con furia no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Tampoco pudo (¿o no quiso?) impedir que sus labios y su lengua correspondiesen al beso... sólo gimió un débil "No..." cuando Saga le tiró al suelo y le arrancó las ropas mojadas, y a continuación fue el propio Mu el que le ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa. Saga le hizo darse la vuelta y ponerse a cuatro patas, y sin más preparativos le poseyó salvajemente. Mu creyó que lo partiría en dos y gritó, pero más fuerte que el dolor físico era la culpabilidad que sentía...

"Yo amo a Shiryu. ¿Por qué he dejado que pasase esto...?" pensaba mientras Saga embestía furiosamente contra su trasero. "Yo amo a Shiryu, yo amo a Shiryu" se repetía, en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo, pero entonces Saga se inclinó y le besó en el cuello a la vez que le tomaba el miembro y empezaba a masturbarle, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Entonces olvidó por unos minutos a Shiryu y todo lo demás, en esos instantes sólo existían él y Saga, y consiguió llegar a delirar de placer como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que el Caballero de Géminis se vació en su interior. Fue entonces, al sentir el cálido semen de Saga, cuando él llegó a su propio orgasmo. Todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado y ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Pero junto con el aliento recuperaron la conciencia de lo que había ocurrido y la fría tensión que los separaba volvió a hacerse evidente. Mu se levantó y le dio la espalda mientras volvía a ponerse sus ropas mojadas, sintiéndose humillado y arrepentido. Saga se quedó sentado en el suelo, desnudo, sin mirarle siquiera.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó a Saga que estaba de nuevo solo.

_Continuará..._

----------

_¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí lo primero ¡gracias! por leer el fic, y por favor déjame tu opinión, sea buena o mala, da igual, las críticas siempre son buenas para mejorar ;) _

_Ahh una cosilla, sobre la pareja ShuraxShun... sé que es bastante rara así que no espero que guste a mucha gente pero a mi perversa imaginación le encanta, y bueno, me he atrevido a ponerles juntos, espero que no me quede demasiado horrible._

_Bueno nada más, gracias de nuevo por leer, y hasta pronto! _

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Capítulo 3: Decepción

**

* * *

**

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS**

** Capítulo 3: Decepción

* * *

**

Era temprano, el bar aún estaba cerrado, pero algunos Caballeros ya habían llegado y preparaban las cosas para abrir. En la cocina estaba Hyoga y Shun hablando sobre una película de terror que habían visto el día anterior en casa de Seiya.

-Reconoce que tuviste miedo -decía Hyoga.

-Mentira, ¡no lo tuve! -protestaba Shun.

-¿Y cuándo apareció la niña muerta en el ascensor? -preguntó Hyoga, poniendo voz malvada y extendiendo los brazos como si fuese un zombie. Shun rió y dijo:

-Bueno, un poquito sí...

-¡Lo sabía!

Entonces llegó Shura, lo que puso fin a las risas. Venía con unas bolsas que dejó encima de la mesa y miró a Hyoga, serio.

-Vamos a abrir, deberías estar en la barra esperando encargos -le dijo.

-Ya me iba -refunfuñó el Cisne. Shura empezaba a resultarle pesado, siempre que estaba a solas con Shun tenía que aparecer él y arruinar la situación. Se marchó dejando a los dos cocineros solos, no sin antes recordarle a Shun:

-Hoy tocas noche de videojuegos en mi casa.

Mientras vaciaban las bolsas y colocaban la comida en su sitio, Shura hizo un comentario despreocupadamente, como si no estuviese interesado en obtener respuesta.

-Tú y Hyoga estáis todo el día juntosí, ¿estáis liados o qué?

-¿Liados? -preguntó Shun, y al comprender a qué se refería, enrojeció- Ah, no, no, qué va. Somos buenos amigos.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero Shun se pasó un rato pensando en el tema. A veces tenía dudas sobre si lo que sentía por Hyoga era simple amistad o había algo más. Hyoga le hacía reír, le ayudaba, le defendía, era guapo, cariñoso y atento, y a Shun le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, pero ¿eso era amor? Él nunca había estado enamorado, pero una vez había oído a Shiryu hablar de amor: decía que cada vez que veía a Mu le daba la impresión de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. A él nunca le había pasado eso con Hyoga.

------------------

Saga estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la barra, comprobando que todo marchaba correctamente e intentando pensar lo menos posible en la noche anterior. ¿Cómo pudo perder el control de esa manera? Dioses...Mu...no podía quitarse de la cabeza su mirada, su dulzura, su cuerpo, sometido a él por unos minutos...

"¡Deja de pensar en eso!" se ordenó a sí mismo. Entonces vio que Shiryu se acercaba a él con paso decidido y se temió lo peor: "Mierda, sabe lo que pasó y va a pedirme explicaciones". Pero el Caballero de bronce pasó justo a su lado sin decirle nada. Saga respiró aliviado. Shiryu sólo iba a llamar por el teléfono, el cual estaba al lado suyo y por eso le había parecido que venía hacia él. No pudo evitar oír la conversación.

-¿Mu? Hola, soy Shiryu -decía el Dragón alegremente- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme hoy después de trabajar? -escuchó por unos momentos y luego su voz pareció preocupada- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarte? Puedo pedirle un descanso a Saga y... de acuerdo...¿seguro que estarás bien?... entonces mañana te vuelvo a llamar. Espero que te recuperes pronto, quería hablarte de una cosa muy importante... no, no puedo decirla por teléfono...está bien, adiós. Te quiero.

Shiryu colgó y volvió al cuarto donde trabajaba. Saga se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirle a Mu? No creía que tuviera idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, porque parecía feliz. Además no había manera de que lo supiera. Dudaba mucho que Mu se lo contase a nadie, sólo querría olvidarlo lo antes posible. En cuanto a él... no podía olvidarlo... pero tampoco iba a decir palabra.

-Hola Saga. Pareces preocupado. -era Shaka, que había entrado en el bar sin que Saga se diese cuenta.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola -contestó distraídamente.

Ikki estaba en el otro extremo de la barra secando unos vasos pero vio entrar al Caballero de Virgo, así que se acercó, y le habló con falsa inocencia:

-Hola, Shaka, otra vez por aquí. Parece que te ha gustado el lugar.

Shaka pareció un poco sorprendido e iba a decir algo, pero antes de que contestase fue arrollado por Afrodita, que al verle se había lanzado a él, cogiéndolo por los hombros.

-Dos cervezas para la mesa del rincón -le pidió el Caballero de Piscis a Ikki y se llevó al rubio hacia allí. El Fénix miró a Saga un poco sorprendido: Afrodita se escapaba de sus obligaciones delante de sus narices y no había dicho nada. Pero el Caballero de Géminis parecía estar en otro mundo, así que no le dijo nada.

-Hyoga, dos cervezas para la mesa 6 -le ordenó al Cisne, que andaba por allí cerca, y volvió a los vasos que había dejado a medio secar.

Mientras, en la "Mesa 6" Afrodita le contaba sus penas al rubio.

-¡No consigo acercarme a Ikki! Si aparezco casualmente en su camino, me empuja, si entra a los baños y estoy yo (casualmente, claro) se va y vuelve cuando yo ya he me ido, y siempre así...

Shaka sonreía. No le extrañaba nada.

-Te lo dije. Nunca conseguirás nada con él.

-¡Ayúdame! Dame algún consejo, a mí ya no se me ocurren más estrategias.

Shaka le miró como si Afrodita le estuviera menospreciando:

-¡No soy tan tonto como para ayudarte! Si lo consiguieses tendría que acostarme contigo y no tengo ningunas ganas...

-¡No digas eso! -se quejó Afrodita. Entre todos estaban consiguiendo bajarle la autoestima.

Hyoga les trajo las bebidas y cambiaron de conversación por un rato, hasta que oyeron un ruido metálico y de cristales rotos: Seiya había vuelto a dejar caer otra bandeja...

-Ese estúpido potro -refunfuñó Afrodita levántandose- Ahora tendré que ir a limpiarlo.

Shaka también se levantó, diciendo que tenía que marcharse y prometiéndole a Afrodita venir a verle pronto. Salió del local y echó a andar hacia el centro donde daba las clases de yoga.

-¡Shaka!

Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Ikki el que le había llamado y que se acercaba a él con paso rápido.

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo -le dijo el Fénix cuando le alcanzó. Shaka levantó una ceja esperando más explicaciones así que Ikki continuó con voz amenazante:

-¿Qué estaís tramando tú y Afrodita?

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

-Ese estúpido está todo el día a mi alrededor, y cuando vienes os ponéis a murmurar en voz baja sin dejar de mirarme.

Shaka no sabía qué responder. Los ojos de Ikki le traspasaban y le ponían incómodo. Nunca se había fijado en que tuviese una mirada tan... profunda. Al final optó por decir una verdad a medias:

-Es que...a Afrodita le interesas.

-No me digas. No lo había notado. -dijo Ikki con ironía.

-Bueno, pues... ya lo sabes... es eso...

-Pues a mí me da la impresión de que hay algo más. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en esto?

Shaka no pensaba hablarle del trato que había hecho con Afrodita, así que se puso muy serio y miró al otro a los ojos para demostrarle que decía la verdad.

-No tengo nada que ver. Simplemente somos amigos y él me habla de lo mucho que le gustas.

Ikki le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, como dudando de si esa respuesta le convencía o no. Finalmente parecio darse por satisfecho y volvió a entrar en el bar. Shaka suspiró aliviado y continuó con el camino hacia su trabajo, sonriendo: "Afrodita jamás seducirá a un hombre como el Fénix." Y hombre debería haberlo escrito en mayúsculas, porque Shaka estaba empezando a entender por qué Afrodita lo encontraba tan atractivo.

-------------------

Shura y Shun estaban preparando una tarta para una fiesta de cumpleaños que se estaba celebrando en el local. Por una vez era Shura el que había hecho casi todo el trabajo.. "Las tartas son mi especialidad" dijo emocionado antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Ahora sacaban el resultado del horno.

-Qué buena pinta tiene -dijo Shun- ¿Puedo probarla?

Extendió un dedo para coger un poco, pero Shura le apartó la mano como quien aparta una mosca.

-Ni lo sueñes. Además todavía está sin adornar; hay que ponerle nata por encima. Creo que hay un par de botes en la nevera -era una clara indirecta para que su ayudante fuese a por uno. Shun volvió con un frasco de nata. Era en forma de spray para que fuese fácil hacer dibujos y letras para adornar las comidas.

-Escribe "felicidades" con letras bonitas-le ordenó el Caballero de Capricornio, que debía pensar que ya había trabajado demasiado y volvió a su silla, en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Shun se puso a ello y cuando terminó inclinó el plato donde reposaba la tarta para que Shura lo viese desde donde estaba sentado. El dorado echó una rápida ojeada y se levantó como un resorte con un gemido de desesperación:

-¿Qué has hecho, imbécil? -apartó a Shun de las cercanías de la tarta y se lamentó- ¡Felicidades se escribe con c!

Shun miró la tarta y comprendió su error: había escrito "felizidades". Le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar y bajó la cabeza Shura quitó con el dedo la nata que formaba la "z" y estiró la mano para que Shun le diese el bote de nata que aún conservaba en sus manos. Éste se lo dio sin mirarle a la cara para que el otro no advirtiese sus ojos húmedos, pero apartó su mano demasiado rápido y el bote cayó al suelo. Shun se estremeció: ahora Shura se pondría definitivamente furioso.

-Shun -le llamó el otro, pero Shun seguía mirando al suelo, así que Shura le alzó la barbilla con una mano, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Entonces le dijo, intentando que sonase serio:

-Eres un desastre -pero la boca se le torció en una agradable sonrisa al decirlo, así que Shun sonrió también. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de llorar, se estaba dando cuenta de que en el fondo Shura era un buenazo.

-----------------------

-¡¡No, no y no!!

Camus y Milo estaban discutiendo, y era Camus el que negaba rotundamente.

-Pero... -Milo intentó hablar.

-¡Que no! ¡Jamás!

-Camus, porfa, escúchame... -Milo se abraza a Camus y se pone meloso para que le escuche- Dijimos que habría que recibirlo de alguna manera especial...

-Eso solo lo dijiste tú -dijo el Caballero de Acuario, pero Milo no le hizo caso:

-¿Qué mejor manera de recibirlo que los dos desnudos? ¡No se podrá resistir! Con el cuerpazo que tienes, Camusito... -le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen pero Camus se apartó de él:

-¡Ni hablar!

Milo se dejó caer en un sillón, aparentemente derrotado.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? -preguntó con voz cansada.

-Pues no sé... Abrirle la puerta en bolas no es muy seductor... es sólo... descarado -Camus intentaba hacerle ver que no era la mejor manera...

-Vale, como siempre, tú tienes razón, ¿contento? Ahora dime qué vamos a hacer. A mí no se me ocurre nada más...

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Camus fue al telefonillo dejando a un Milo muy pensativo. Volvió corriendo.

-Milo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya está aquí.

-¿Ya? ¿Y qué hacemos?-se levantó de un salto del sofá- ¡Rápido, quítate la ropa! -se acercó a su novio y echó mano de sus pantalones, intentando desabrocharlos, pero apartó la mano con un gemido de dolor. Camus se la había congelado.

-¡No me gusta que me congeles! -protestó, sujetándose la mano congelada con la sana.

-Y a mí no me gusta que no me escuches. ¡Te dije que no vamos a salir desnudos! Anda, ve a descongelarte, mientras yo lo recibo.

Milo se fue hacia el baño justo en el momento en que picaban a la puerta. Camus abrió y saludó a Hyoga con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible. "No me puedo creer que esté planeando...acostarme con él..." pensaba. Pero cuando el rubio entró en la casa con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos azul cielo, su camisa blanca de camarero que aún llevaba puesta, y los pantalones negros, ajustados en el trasero, Camus recordó que lo estaba planeando porque su discípulo ¡estaba buenísimo!

-Tenéis una casa muy bonita -estaba diciendo Hyoga- Y muy lujosa...os debe haber costado un pastón.

-Saori fue generosa. Le estamos devolviendo el dinero poco a poco -respondió Camus- ¿Quieres ver el resto?

-Claro.

Le enseñó a Hyoga el resto de la casa. Al llegar al dormitorio, el rubio quedó impresionado:

-¡Qué cama tan grande! -dijo, y con toda naturalidad se echó en ella y extendió los brazos y las piernas en cruz- Qué gusto... en mi mini-cuarto no tengo sitio para una cama así.

Camus tragó saliva.

-Ejem... sí. Es grande.

Hyoga se incorporó y se quedó mirándole, aún sentado en la cama.

-¿Te pasa algo, Maestro? Estás muy raro.

-No, no me pasa nada. En serio -insistió ante la mirada escéptica del rubio.

-De acuerdo, tendré que creerte -dijo Hyoga, levantándose- ¿No está Milo en casa?

-Sí.. -entonces oyó correr el agua de la ducha en el baño- Se está duchando. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

El Cisne asintió y volvieron al salón, donde Camus sirvió dos martinis y se sentaron a beberlos, Camus en el sillón donde había estado Milo y Hyoga en otro que había enfrente. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Hyoga miró hacia la puerta y, con una extraña expresión en la mirada, dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola, Hyoga.

Camus se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. "Que no esté desnudo, por favor..."

No lo estaba. Milo llevaba puesta una camisa roja, pero sin abrochar, de forma que se veía parte de su perfecto torso, y unos vaqueros muy bajos de cadera que dejaban ver el borde de sus boxers negros. Además tenía el pelo mojado. Camus comprendió por qué Hyoga había puesto esa cara: estaba terriblemente sexy.

Milo, consciente de sus encantos, sonrió con picardía y caminó hasta el sillón con paso seguro. Se sentó al lado de Camus, el cual ya no estaba tenso sino que sonreía orgulloso. Orgulloso de que Milo fuese su novio.

-¿Qué estáis bebiendo? -preguntó el Escorpión.

-Martinis. ¿Quieres uno?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Camus se levantó a servir otro, puesto que ya conocía la respuesta. Una de las propuestas de Milo había sido emborrachar a Hyoga, pero la habían descartado porque lo querían en plenas facultades. Mientras, Milo se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a hablar con el rubio:

-¿Qué tal te va en el bar?

Camus le dio su bebida a Milo y se sentó de nuevo junto a él, escuchando la conversación, de la que se sentía un poco excluido. En apariencia la conversación era inocente pero Milo estaba desplegando sus mejores dotes de seductor, esas que cuando no te das cuenta ya estás en tus brazos, y parecía que Hyoga no opondría mucha resistencia. Pero entonces éste les sorprendió diciendo:

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Muy bonita la casa y gracias por la copa.

Milo y Camus se miraron entre sí alarmados. ¡Se les iba a escapar! Hyoga comenzó a levantarse, pero Milo fue más rápido y le apoyó una mano en el hombro para que permaneciera sentado y sentándose él a su lado.

-Todavía es pronto -dijo el Escorpión.

-Es que he quedado con Shun.

-Estoy seguro de que si le llamas y le avisas de que no podéis quedar, no le importará -esto lo dijo Milo, acercándose a él, ya claramente insinuante. Pero el Cisne se libró de él y se levantó.

-Lo siento, pero me voy.

Miró a Camus con reproche, como si quisiera decir "¿Por qué dejas que tu novio coquetee conmigo así?" y se fue hacia la puerta. Milo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Camus, pero éste le ignoró, así que le cogió del brazo y le hizo levantarse:

-¡Haz algo!

-Si quiere irse no podemos obligarle a que se quede.

-No, pero podemos _convencerle_, y ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-Está bien...

Dejó a Milo en el salón y siguió a Hyoga hasta el hall.

-Hyoga -lo llamó. El rubio no le hizo caso y llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta para salir, pero Camus volvió a hablar, esta vez con tono autoritario.

-¡Hyoga!

Hyoga sintió un escalofrío. Esa voz le recordó la que su Maestro utilizaba en Siberia cuando creía que Hyoga no se esforzaba lo suficiente. Se giró, rebelde.

-Nunca pensé que dejaras a tu novio intentar... ¿qué...?

Camus se acercaba a él mirándole con una expresión que desconocida para él.

-¿Todavía no lo has entendido? -preguntó Camus cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

-N...no.

Como respuesta Camus le cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Déjame explicártelo... -susurró, y a continuación le besó. En un primer momento, Hyoga se puso tenso, y levantó los brazos para empujarle y alejarle de él, pero al final los bajó. Qué bien besaba su Maestro. Cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Camus, dejándose llevar... pero se asustó al sentir otra boca que le besaba el cuello y unos brazos que le abrazaban desde atrás. ¿Era posible que...? Se separó de los labios de Camus y lo comprobó: era Milo. Éste le sonrió con picardía y le besó en la boca.

-Estáis locos -dijo, pero se dejó besar de nuevo por Camus y no puso ninguna objeción cuando sintió que Milo le acariciaba la entrepierna.

Hyoga no podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo en realidad. Como si quisiera comprobarlo, se las arregló para introducir la mano por dentro de los pantalones de su Maestro y le acarició el miembro. Camus reaccionó con un gemido. Definitivamente esto estaba sucediendo de verdad, y eso en vez de alegrarlo o excitarlo, lo asustó. No era así como había pensado que sería su primera vez (sí, el atractivo y arrogante Hyoga era aún virgen). Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, y no se había imaginado que sería el juguete sexual de estos dos, sino que lo haría con la persona a quien amaba y para la que se estaba reservando... Shun.

Sólo pensar en Shun le hizo sacar la mano del lugar donde la había metido y librarse del abrazo de ambos Caballeros. Estos le miraron sorprendidos:

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Milo.

-Lo siento. Ya os dije que había quedado -caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta y la abrió.

-Lo siento -volvió a decir, y salió del apartamento. Camus y Milo no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar No se esperaban ya que Hyoga se fuera a marchar... Milo fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó- ¿Por qué se ha ido?

-No lo sé -respondió Camus- Pensé que lo estaba pasando bien...

-¡Es que lo estaba pasando bien! ¡Los tres lo estábamos pasando bien! ¡No entiendo por qué se fue!

Camus le miró con frialdad.

-No soportas que te rechacen, ¿eh? -le dijo. Milo iba a responder airado, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se disculpó.

-Lo siento.- y lo abrazó. Camus correspondió al abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Escorpión. Él también estaba decepcionado.

- ¿Sabes? -le dijo entonces Milo al oído- Me lo he pensado mejor. ¿Para qué necesito al discípulo si puedo tener al Maestro?

El Caballero de Acuario le besó suavemente como respuesta. Luego se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar a su novio, que aún tenía la camisa abierta, los vaqueros ajustados... y le volvió a besar con más pasión. Milo respondió al beso como sólo él sabía hacerlo... después de todo no lo iban a pasar tan mal sin Hyoga...

-----------------------

Hyoga entró en su apartamento jadeante. Había venido corriendo porque llegaba tarde, y temía que Shun se hubiera marchado.

-¿Shun? -lo llamó desde la puerta. Shun y él tenían tanta confianza que tenían cada uno las llaves del piso del otro, y si Shun al llegar se había encontrado con que Hyoga no estaba aún en casa seguro que le esperaría dentro.

Pero no parecía estar allí porque todas las luces estaban apagadas. Tiró las llaves sobre una mesa, decepcionado, pero entonces oyó la voz de Shun.

-¡Estoy aquí!

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Hyoga mientras iba hasta la habitación de donde había venido la voz. Shun estaba apoyado en la ventana, mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras? -le preguntó el rubio.

-Estoy mirando la luna -respondió Shun, y le cogió del brazo para que se asomara y la pudiese ver también- ¿No es preciosa? ¿Hyoga?

Shun volvió la cara hacia su amigo. Éste no estaba mirando al cielo sino a él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -Shun lo dijo extrañado, pero la eterna sonrisa soñadora no se borraba de sus labios. Hyoga sintió que era el momento.

-Porque te... Shun, yo...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Ese debe ser mi hermano. Le dije que estaría aquí. Espera un momento. -dijo Shun, a la vez que se iba hacia el salón para contestar. Hyoga le oyó intercambiar unas breves frases y colgar. Enseguida regresó a la habitación y al entrar encendió la luz.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo? -preguntó.

-No...nada... que si prefieres jugar al Resident Evil o al de coches...

* * *

_Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, me animan mucho ;) A ver qué me decís sobre este capítulo... ya sé, Hyoga está loco por rechazar a esos dos, pero así es el amor..._

_Ah, dos cosillas, la primera para Sahel: ¿eres la misma del foro de st seiya yaoi? Y para kitkat: por desgracia no tengo ni idea de francés, pero debe estar bueno eso de DeathmaskxShun..._

_Nada más, de nuevo gracias por leer, y hasta pronto! _


	5. Capítulo 4: La petición

**  
**

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS**  
**Capítulo 4: La petición **

**  
**

Hacía poco que habían abierto el bar, por lo que había poca gente y Saga había considerado que podía tomarse un descanso, así que se sentó en una mesa y se dispuso a leer la prensa del día, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Seiya le interrumpió:

-Saga, tienes que ir a la barra porque...

-¿No podéis solucionarlo vosotros? -le interrumpió Saga, cortante- Siempre me llamáis a mí cuando surge el menor problema. Ikki es el encargado de la barra: que lo solucione él.

Seiya dudó un momento pero al ver que Saga volvía la vista al periódico no se arriesgó a insistir. Así que volvió a la barra:

-Señorita Saori -dijo- Saga dice que lo habléis con Ikki.

Saori levantó una ceja, indignada:

-¿Se niega a hablar conmigo?

-No, es sólo que... -Seiya no sabía qué decir, pero daba igual porque Saori ya se dirigía a donde estaba sentado Saga.

-Caballero dorado de Géminis -le llamó.

Saga dejó el periódico inmediatamente a un lado y se levantó. Cuando Saori les llamaba Caballero-dorado-del-signo-que-sea había que temerse lo peor.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Si deseo hablar contigo, hablo contigo. No tengo por qué hablar con Ikki. TÚ eres el encargado del bar, y creí que con la responsabilidad que te he otorgado...

Saori continuó con su discurso un largo rato. Saga no intentó interrumpirla porque sabía que sólo lograría empeorar las cosas. Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con Seiya. Cuando la reencarnación de Atena se detuvo para tomar aliento, Saga aprovechó para hablar:

-Sí, señorita. Tenéis toda la razón. Pero ¿de qué queríais hablar conmigo?

Saori se quedó pensativa un momento, con la regañina parecía haber olvidado el motivo original de querer hablar con él. Al fin lo recordó:

-Mañana es el aniversario de la victoria frente a Hades y quiero reunir a todos los Caballeros. He decidido celebrar una cena aquí. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo a organizarlo?

-Sí, por supuesto -cualquiera le decía a Saori que no... 

-----------

Shura y Shun estaban trabajando en equipo para terminar cuanto antes un encargo de hot-dogs. Shura abría bollos de pan y les metía un par de salchichas, luego se los pasaba a Shun y éste les echaba ketchup y los ponía cada uno en un plato. Habían conseguido un buen nivel de coordinación y estaban terminando cuando entró Hyoga y empezó a hablar con Shun. Éste se despistó y bajó la velocidad con que ponía el ketchup, de forma que se le estaban acumulando los hot-dogs.

Shura empezó a mosquearse por el parloteo del rubio. Últimamente le irritaba mucho, se pasaba el día detrás de Shun. "¿Y a tí por qué te molesta?" le susurró una vocecilla en su mente. "No es que me importe... es que... interrumpe el trabajo..." se respondió a sí mismo, y tuvo una excusa perfecta para echar al Cisne de allí:

-Hyoga, lárgate a otro sitio. Estás entreteniendo a Shun y por si no lo notas tenemos mucho trabajo.

Hyoga se marchó, pero no sin antes dedicarle a Shun una mirada de complicidad que claramente decía "Ya vendré cuando no esté éste pesado". Shun comprendió el mensaje porque soltó una risita. A Shura le dio rabia y le quitó el bote de ketchup de la mano:

-Ya termino yo. Puedes irte con ese estúpido pato.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de irse, Shun le miraba y se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes? -gruñó.

-De que pareces un viejo cascarrabias, ¡siempre estás de mal humor! -le contestó el joven.

Shura le miró indignado:

-¿Eso piensas de mí?

-Sí.

-Ya verás -le amenazó, y de repente estiró la mano y apretó el bote que tenía en ella, manchando de ketchup el cabello de Shun. Éste abrió la boca, sorprendido, y luego le cogió el bote con un movimiento rápido y le manchó la camisa al dorado.

-Deberías respetar más a tu maestro de cocina -amenazó Shura y se lanzó encima de él intentando quitarle el bote. Cuando lo consiguió, apretó el bote con todas sus fuerzas y un chorro de ketchup fue a parar a los pantalones de Shun que, divertido, intentó quitárselo a Shura. Éste sostenía el bote por encima de su cabeza de forma que el peliverde, al ser más bajo, no podía alcanzarlo. Pero Shun era listo, y cogió otro bote que había en el armario, abalanzándose sobre Shura para vengarse.

Los dos Caballeros terminaron en el suelo, riendo como locos y manchados de ketchup por todas partes. Shura se puso encima de Shun, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo de forma que éste no podía moverse.

-¡Ahora no tienes escapatoria! -exclamó el dorado- ¡Abre la boca, te vas a comer lo que queda!

Puso el bote en vertical encima de la boca de Shun y apretó, pero el otro giró la cabeza y sólo consiguió acertarle en la comisura de los labios. Shun le miró de reojo, dispuesto a evitar otro chorro de ketchup, pero Shura no parecía ir a atacar de nuevo. Le estaba mirando con una intensidad que hizo que Shun se estremeciera y sintiera su corazón golper como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Nunca había sentido antes algo así...y...oh, Dioses... era lo que le había dicho Shiryu que ocurría...cuando estabas enamorado.

Acababa de pensar esto cuando Shura le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y le hizo girar la cara y mirarle de frente. El rostro de Shura estaba muy cerca del suyo ya que estaba encima de él, pero el dorado se acercó aún más... Shun creyó que iba a besarle, pero Shura no lo hizo directamente, sino que le lamió un poco de ketchup que tenía justo junto a la boca, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. Se detuvo un momento, con los labios a pocos centímetros de su cara, y al ver que Shun no le rechazaba, llevó sus labios hasta los de Shun y entonces sí le besó, primero con dulzura y después con creciente pasión.

Shun rodeó con sus brazos la ancha espalda de Shura y se dejó llevar. Nunca había besado a nadie pero descubrió que era fácil... y muy agradable...

-Eh, chicos, ¿dónde están esos...? -Afrodita había entrado en la cocina y quedó parado en seco al ver el espectáculo: Shura y Shun en el suelo, besándose y llenos de... ¿sangre?...no, por el olor debía ser ketchup. Los dos Caballeros se apresuraron a levantarse intentando recuperar la compostura. Shun le dio la espalda, ruborizado hasta la raíz de los cabellos, y fue Shura el que preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ejem... Ikki quiere saber qué pasa con esos hot dogs, los clientes se impacientan... pero ya le diré al Fénix que tú y su hermano estáis haciendo cosas más importantes...

Al oír esto Shura le cogió por la camisa y lo levantó:

-Si dices una palabra de esto te corto el cuello -amenazó, y Afrodita, evidentemente pensando en su afilado brazo derecho, cedió:

-Está bien, soy una tumba...

El Caballero de Capricornio le soltó y le dejó marchar, diciendo que los hot-dogs llegarían enseguida. Se acercó a la mesa donde los habían dejado a medio hacer pero Shun le interrumpió:

-¿Cómo piensas terminarlos? -el joven todavía estaba ruborizado, pero sonreía.

-Sólo falta ponerles el ketchup... -contestó Shura.

Shun levantó los dos botes vacíos.

-No queda nada...

-------

Ikki llevaba un día bastante aburrido en la barra y ya no se le ocurría qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Entonces vio a Seiya cerca de allí y decidió llamarlo para reírse un poco de él, pero entonces alguien que se había apoyado en la barra le distrajo. Miró hacia el nuevo cliente y vio que era Shaka.

-Hola, Caballero del Fénix.

-Hola. ¿Qué quieres beber?

-No quiero beber -respondió el rubio sonriendo y, para total sorpresa de Ikki, Shaka se subió a la barra y saltó al otro lado, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-No quiero beber -repitió- Te quiero a tí- y con estas palabras, el rubio se lanzó a besar su cuello.

El primer impulso de Ikki fue apartarlo de un empujón, pero los besos de Shaka enseguida le hicieron cambiar de opinión. El dorado no estaba nada mal...y si se ofrecía tan claramente... así que le levantó la barbilla y le besó en la boca mientras, para asombro de los clientes que esperaban por sus bebidas, Shaka empezaba a quitarle la ropa. Cuando éste se separó de sus labios para morderle los pezones Ikki dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y le acarició el cabello. El rubio le besó el pecho durante unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza para que el Fénix le besara de nuevo. Ikki iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta aterrorizado de que Shaka ya no era Shaka, sino...¡¡Afrodita!!

Se despertó gritando y miró a su aldededor. Sólo había sido una pesadilla...bueno, una medio-pesadilla, porque mientras Shaka era Shaka el sueño había sido muy agradable. Entonces oyó abrirse una puerta detrás de él y se giró, casi esperando ver a Shaka-Afrodita, pero era su amigo Shiryu.

-Te quedaste dormido y me daba pena despertarte. -le explicó el Dragón.

Ikki se pasó la mano por el pelo y bostezó mientras se levantaba del incómodo taburete donde se había quedado dormido.

-Me marcho a casa. ¿Tú no?

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer -respondió Shiryu con aire de misterio.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Mañana te lo cuento.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana -se despidió Ikki, cogiendo su abrigo.

-Adiós.

Shiryu se quedó solo y empezó a dar vueltas por el bar, nervioso. Había llamado a Mu y éste le había dicho que se sentía mejor, así que le había pedido que viniese a buscarle al salir de trabajar. Mu no parecía tener muchas ganas:

-Saldré tarde... quizás es mejor que vayas a tu casa y te busco allí... -le había dicho el dorado.

-No importa, te esperaré aquí. Tengo pensado quedarme cuando los otros se marchen, porque tengo trabajo atrasado.

-Entonces... si llego sobre las once... ¿estarás solo? -le había preguntado Mu. Shiryu había contestado afirmativamente por lo que el otro dijo que a las once estaría allí.

Y ahora eran las once menos cinco y estaba impaciente porque llegase su novio. Iba a dar un paso muy importante... En ese momento la puerta, que Ikki había olvidado entreabierta, se abrió del todo y entró el Caballero de Aries.

Mu echó una ojeada rápida al local para comprobar que efectivamente Shiryu estaba solo. Ni rastro de Saga. Ni rastro que evidenciase lo que había ocurrido dos noches atrás, sólo en sus pensamientos. Y Shiryu no podía leerle los pensamientos, porque le recibió sonriente y con un beso. Mu comenzó a leerle la mente para comprobar que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Y efectivamente, no sabía nada, porque estaba pensando en...

-Mu, hoy te pido que no me leas el pensamiento. Quiero que lo que te voy a decir sea una sorpresa. -le dijo entonces el Dragón. Mu obedeció y se dejó llevar por él hasta una mesa donde Shiryu había puesto unas velas y dos copas de vino.

-¿Celebramos algo? -preguntó alegremente, intentando fingir normalidad.

-Todavía no -respondió Shiryu.

Mu se sentó mientras el otro encendía las velas y se sentaba también enfrente suya. Cuando el Dragón le cogió una mano, Mu ya se temía lo que le iba a decir. Shiryu empezó a hablarle con ternura de su relación: lo feliz que era con él, lo mucho que lo amaba y su deseo de pasar toda su vida junto a él, pero Mu no escuchaba en realidad. Tenía que poner todos sus esfuerzos en sostenerle la mirada y sonreír, mientras veía acercarse el momento fatídico. Shiryu hizo una pausa, tomó aire y entonces lo dijo:

-Cásate conmigo.

Mu no pudo aguantarlo más, bajó la mirada a la vez que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Le había traicionado, se había acostado con otro y... ahora Shiryu le pedía que se casara con él. El Dragón interpretó mal sus lágrimas, pensó que eran de emoción, porque se levantó y lo abrazó, lo que hizo que Mu llorase con más fuerza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionarle? ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Si le confesaba la verdad le partiría el corazón y además... no se atrevía. Era un cobarde. Se aferró a la espalda de Shiryu y lloró... Unos minutos después el Dragón se separó de él, un poco extrañado porque Mu no había contestado aún. Le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad y le susurró:

-Quieres casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Mu tragó saliva.

-Sí, claro que sí. -contestó al final, y mientras Shiryu le besaba pensó que tenía que olvidar lo ocurrido con Saga a cualquier precio...pero no iba a ser nada fácil... Entonces Shiryu se separó de él un momento:

-Casi se me olvida -dijo.

Y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una cajita, dándosela a Mu para que la abriera. Éste lo hizo: era un hermoso colgante que representaba el carnero de su signo del zodíaco. Acertó a decir "Es precioso" mientras Shiryu se lo ponía.

--------

Hyoga estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo la tele cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las doce de la noche. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando se le ocurrió que podía ser Shun... se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrir. La decepción se reflejó en su cara al ver quien era.

-Hola -dijo de mala gana.

-Hola -respondió Camus- ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No me invitas a entrar?

-Sí...pasa.

Camus entró y Hyoga cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó el rubio, mirándole con desconfianza.

-No me mires así -dijo Camus- No he venido a intentar seducirte, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Hyoga se relajó.

-Me alegro-dijo, y de verdad se alegraba porque volver a resistirse a los encantos de su Maestro habría sido difícil- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias. Me marcharé enseguida. Sólo quería pedirte disculpas. Tal vez no debimos...

-No te preocupes -le tranquilizó Hyoga- No me molestó.

-¿No te molestó? -preguntó Camus, sorprendido- Si te marchaste corriendo...

-Os dije que había quedado.

-Eso suena a excusa.

-Pues no lo es. Había quedado con Shun.

-Creo que empiezo a entenderlo. Te gusta Shun, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-No. Bueno...si no fuera tan inocente seguro que ya se habría dado cuenta...

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

Hyoga se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Nunca encuentro el momento adecuado -dijo tristemente. Camus se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro:

-¿Qué tal mañana? Después de la cena.

-Tal vez.

-¿Cómo qué tal vez? Haz caso a tu Maestro, díselo antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sea "tarde"?

-Bueno, chico, no va a estar toda su vida esperando a que te decidas a declararte.

-¿Crees que está esperando a que yo...?

-Puede ser. No creo que Shun sea muy atrevido, estoy seguro de que si te quiere no te lo confesará.. Tienes que ser tú el que de el primer paso.

-Está bien. Lo haré...

Camus le dio una palmada en la espalda:

-Así me gusta. Bueno, me voy a casa. Suerte para mañana.

-Gracias.

Camus fue hasta la puerta pero antes de irse le dijo a Hyoga en voz baja, insinuante:

-Ah...y... si te rechaza, Milo y yo podemos consolarte...

Hyoga se ruborizó:

-¡Maestro!

Camus rió.

-------

_Gracias por los reviews!! Ya veis que esto más que un fic parece una telenovela, cada vez hay más líos jeje bueno hasta el próximo capi!_  



	6. Capítulo 5: La cena

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS  
Capítulo 5: La cena**

* * *

_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon. Si esto te desagrada, no lo leas._

El día siguiente fue muy atareado para Shun y Shura. Saori había contratado a unos camareros para que sirviesen durante la cena, pero el prepararla había quedado a cargo de ellos. No habían vuelto a besarse ni habían hablado nada sobre lo de ayer, pero se notaba que algo había cambiado. Shura estaba atento, amable y casi hasta cariñoso.

A la hora de la cena, tras revisar por última vez toda la comida, salieron juntos de la cocina. Todos los demás Caballeros ya estaban allí,

-Aquí llegan los cocineros. Por fin, ¡tengo hambre! -les dijo Aldebarán tocándose el estómago.

-Aldebarán hambriento... deberíamos haber preparado el doble de comida -dijo Shura mientras se sentaba. Shun rió y iba a sentarse en la silla de al lado, cuando Hyoga le llamó: 

-¡Shun! Siéntate aquí, te he guardado el sitio -decía señalando una silla vacía junto a él.

Shun dudó un momento pero luego fue hacia allí. Shura miró a Hyoga con rabia, pero éste no se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Shura? ¿Estás celoso? -le susurró Afrodita, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Cállate -contestó Shura entre dientes, pero no pudo dejar de vigilar de reojo a los dos Caballeros de Bronce, que conversaron alegremente durante toda la cena...

----------

Saga daba vueltas a lo que quedaba en su plato, sin hambre. Era la primera vez que veía a Mu desde "aquella noche" y sus sentimientos no podían ser más confusos. Por un lado sentía mucha rabia hacia él, ese estúpido le había hecho perder el control, pero tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para su mirada no se desviase continuamente hacia el Caballero de Aries. Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a mirarle advirtió que estaba pálido (más que de costumbre) y que, al igual que él, tampoco comía mucho. En contraste, Shiryu, que estaba a su lado, parecía muy contento.

Pronto comprendió el motivo de la felicidad del Dragón cuando, terminada la comida, Shiryu se levantó y les pidió a todos que llenasen una copa. Él se sirvió una a sí mismo y otra a Mu, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantara. Éste obedeció. Shiryu esperó a que todos se hubieran preparado la copa y entonces habló:

-Quiero daros una noticia. Es sobre Mu y yo... -hizo una pausa y miró a su novio, el cual le sonrió- ...nos casamos.

El anuncio fue seguido de exclamaciones de sorpresa y luego de alegría. ¡Una boda! Sería una buena excusa para organizar una buena fiesta... Todos felicitaron a los novios y se levantaron para brindar por ellos.

-Saga -Aioria llamaba al Caballero de Géminis, que estaba a su lado, inmóvil en su silla- ¡Saga! -tuvo que gritarle para que le hiciera caso.

Cuando éste volvió la cara hacia él, Aioria sintió un escalofrío. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel y sus ojos, perdidos, sin expresión, le miraban sin verle.

-¿No te levantas a brindar?- le preguntó el Caballero de Leo.

Saga pareció tardar en comprender pero al final se levantó maquinalmente y chocó la copa que le había servido su amigo contra las de los demás, bebiéndose a continuación el vino de un trago. Le temblaba la mano.

---------

Saori y Tatsumi se marcharon poco después del anuncio de la boda, así que los Caballeros aprovecharon para poner música y servir bebida abundante. Shura estaba sentado con Death Mask y Aioria, riendo de los chistes que el Caballero de Leo estaba contando como siempre que empezaba a estar borracho. Pero, aunque estaba entretenido, de vez en cuando miraba hacia Shun, que no bebía alcohol pero que parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien también.

En una de las ocasiones en que se fijó en él, vio que Hyoga le decía algo al oído, Shun asentía y los dos se alejaban de los demás. Shura giró la cabeza para ver hacia dónde iban y alcanzó a ver que entraban en la cocina. Se quedó unos minutos más allí sentado, intentando hacer caso a los chistes de Aioria, pero pronto la curiosidad (y los celos) fueron más fuertes y decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Se levantó murmurando una excusa y fue hacia allí.

Mientras, en la cocina, Shun sospechaba que Hyoga quería hablarle de algo importante pero que no se decidía, porque sólo hablaba de tonterías. Además se rascaba continuamente el brazo izquierdo, gesto que Shun conocía muy bien y que significaba que estaba nervioso.

-Hyoga -le interrumpió suavemente- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Lo que me estás diciendo podías haberlo contado delante de todos.

-Bueno...en realidad, quiero hablarte de algo... pero no sé por dónde empezar -respondió Hyoga, bastante cortado.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? -sugirió Shun. Empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo, ¿tendría algún problema? Se le ocurrieron un montón de enfermedades raras y deseó que fuera algo completamente distinto. Y efectivamente lo era.

-¿Por el principio? Bueno... tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Y tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Hyoga.

-Gracias -sonrió el rubio mirándole a los ojos, y se quedó hipnotizado por esos grandes zafiros verdes que...

-¡Hyoga! ¡Cuéntamelo ya! -Shun empezaba a impacientarse.

-Está bien... Aunque nunca te lo haya dicho creo que te lo imaginas...yo...

Hyoga no encontraba las palabras. Había preparado este momento muchas veces en su mente pero llegada la hora de la verdad no le salía nada. Tomó aire y decidió pasar a la acción:

-Shun, estoy seguro de que así me entenderás...

Se acercó a él y sin más aviso, le besó en los labios.

Justo en ese momento, Shura asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y lo que vio le dejó helado. Hyoga estaba de espaldas y no podía verle la cara a Shun pero era evidente que se estaban besando. No necesitaba más detalles, así que se fue tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Volvió a la mesa con los demás y buscó refugio en una botella de vodka.

En la cocina, Shun se separó de Hyoga tan pronto como consiguió reaccionar.

-¡Hyoga! -exclamó, llevándose la mano a la boca, aún sin creerse del todo lo que había pasado. El rubio le miró dolido.

-Eso significa que no me quieres, ¿verdad? -murmuró. Shun le apoyó una mano en el hombro torpemente.

-Sí te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Hyoga... -dijo, pero Hyoga le interrumpió, terminando la frase por él:

-Pero sólo como amigo.

Shun no contestó, no hacía falta, pero Hyoga quería saber una cosa más:

-¿Hay otra persona?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

Shun bajó la mirada mientras el rostro de Shura aparecía en su mente.

-Sí, creo que sí. -odiaba hacer daño a su amigo, pero no quería mentirle.

-Entonces volvamos a la fiesta -dijo Hyoga. Mientras salían a reunirse con los demás, Shun creyó verle secarse una lágrima y se sintió muy triste. ¿Cambiaría a partir de ahora la amistad que tenían?

-------

-¡Shaka!

Shaka se sobresaltó. Afrodita se le había acercado por detrás y le había hablado muy cerca del oído, con tono conspirador.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tengo la estrategia definitiva. Esta noche el Fénix no escapará de mis garras.

Shaka puso cara de dudarlo mucho.

-No pongas esa cara -le advirtió Afrodita- Se me ha ocurrido algo que no puede fallar.

-A ver, sorpréndeme.

-¡Le voy a emborrachar!

Shaka meneó la cabeza:

-Qué original -comentó, irónico.

-Sé que no es original, pero es infalible -aseguró el Caballero de Piscis- Cuando esté borracho se olvidará de todos sus complejos y sus dudas y se lanzará a mis brazos... El problema es que intenté hacerle beber, pero no se fía de mí y se negó.

-Entonces creo que tendrás que pensar en otro plan.

-No hace falta... si tú me ayudas De ti no sospechará nada, seguro que si le desafías a beber aceptará.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Por favor!

-No.

Afrodita frunció el ceño, pensativo. El Caballero de Virgo era testarudo pero tenía que haber alguna manera de convencerle...

-Si lo haces seré tu esclavo durante una semana. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-No.

-¿Durante un mes?

-No.

-Si tú también quieres aprovecharte de él podemos compartirlo -dijo entonces Afrodita, cambiando de estrategia.

-No digas tonterías.

Por un cambio casi imperceptible en la expresión y en el tono de voz de Shaka, Afrodita supo que iba por buen camino...¿acaso se sentía atraído por Ikki?

-Shaka -le dijo con tono amistoso- Si lo que ocurre es queno te atreves a acercarte a él, lo entiendo. Hasta el mismísimo Caballero de Virgo tiene debilidades. Es lógico que tengas miedo de emborracharte tú también y terminar dejando ver tus...

-¿Mis qué? -preguntó Shaka, cortante.

-Tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué sentimientos? ¿En serio crees que no me atrevo a intentar emborracharle porque siento algo por él? .

-Sí.

-Eso es ridículo. Y te lo voy a demostrar -decidió Shaka levantándose- ¿Qué prefieres que beba? ¿Vino, vodka, tequila...? Esta noche vas a cenar Fénix remojado en alcohol.

-Fénix con tequila, por favor -respondió Afrodita sonriente. Shaka asintió y se acercó a donde estaba Ikki bailando con algunos de sus compañeros de bronce.

-Hola chicos -saludó- Voy a servirme unos tequilas. ¿Alguien quiere?

Shun y Hyoga negaron con la cabeza. Seiya abrió la boca para decir:

-Sí, yo... -pero se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante que Shaka le dirigía- ...yo no, gracias.

-¿Y tú, Ikki? -preguntó el rubio- ¿Tomas un tequila o es demasiado fuerte para tí?

Ikki levantó una ceja.

-No hay nada lo bastante fuerte para mí -respondió, aceptando el desafío.

---------

Mu entró en uno de los baños, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la tapa del WC, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. Había pasado sólo un día desde que accedió a casarse con Shiryu y media hora desde que lo sabían todos, pero ya estaba harto. Harto de sonreír, harto de fingir alegría, harto de agradecer las felicitaciones y harto de sentirse una mierda, un sucio traidor. "Pero eso es lo que soy" se recordó. Lo que le había hecho a Shiryu no tenía excusa ni perdón. Y encima con... con Saga... un hombre que no sentía por él más que desprecio y que lo había tratado tan bruscamente... ¿por qué se había dejado? ¿por qué?

Durante toda la cena había evitado mirar al Caballero de Géminis, pero su cara, su voz... su cuerpo, su aliento, su sudor... todo había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente de Mu.

Pasados unos minutos se levantó. No le quedaba otro remedio que volver con los demás o le echarían de menos, ya que la cena se había convertido en una improvisada celebración de su compromiso con Shiryu. Al abrir la puerta se quedó sin respiración. Delante suyo estaba Saga, inclinado sobre uno de los lavabos, al parecer lavándose la cara. Al oír un ruido éste levantó la mirada y le vio a través del espejo que tenía enfrente. Mu no dijo nada, evitó los ojos del otro Caballero y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba en ella oyó la grave voz de Saga que le llamaba.

-Mu.

-¿Qué? -respondió éste, sintiendo que un puño le apretaba el corazón.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso.

Silencio.

-Gracias -respondió finalmente. Esto le demostraba que para Saga no había ocurrido nada, que probablemente ya lo había olvidado, y sin saber por qué se sintió peor aún.

En cuanto Mu salió del baño, Saga lanzó su puño contra el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que el cristal se rajase de lado a lado y, tras unos segundos, estallara cayendo al suelo en cientos de pedacitos.

--------

Ikki y Shaka ya se habían bebido unos cuantos vasos de tequila cada uno. Ikki comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado pero no iba a dejar que Shaka le ganase bebiendo, luego iría contando por ahí que el Fénix se bebía un trago de tequila y ya estaba borracho... no, eso no podía ser... Enfocó la vista para analizar al rubio: no parecía tambalearse ni flaquear y seguía bebiendo un vaso tras otro. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos, Ikki, ¿ya no puedes más? -le dijo el otro al ver que llevaba varios minutos con el mismo vaso en la mano, aún a medio vaciar. Al oír esto el Fénix se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago y posó el vaso sobre la barra, con demasiada fuerza quizás, para que Shaka le sirviese de nuevo.

Afrodita les observaba desde lejos, satisfecho por cómo marchaban las cosas. De alguna manera, Shaka había conseguido que Ikki se tomara...¿cuántos tequilas iban? Afrodita había perdido la cuenta, pero eso era buena señal: la caza del Fénix estaba cada vez más cerca. Decidió ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje: no podía permitirse estar hecho un desastre para cuando Ikki le suplicase que le hiciera suyo...

Para entonces Shaka le servía el sexto (él no perdía la cuenta tan fácilmente) vaso a Ikki, observando satisfecho que el Fénix empezaba a mostrar signos de debilidad. Él también empezaba a emborracharse, pero sabía ocultar mejor los síntomas gracias a su gran poder de concentración. Eso sí, sabía por experiencia que llegado a un límite de alcohol, perdía esa capacidad y sentía la borrachera con todas sus consecuencias... por suerte aún no estaba en ese límite, así que se sirvió un vaso para él también y lo bebió rápidamente, mirando desafiante al moreno.

Ikki tuvo que beberse el vaso también rápido, para no ser menos que Shaka, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero se apoyó disimuladamente en la barra para no tambalearse. Tenía que hacer más lenta la ingesta de alcohol o acabaría por los suelos.

-Shaka -dijo, intentando hablar con su tono de voz normal, sin estar seguro de que lo conseguía- Te propongo un juego.

-¿Qué tipo de juego?

-Yo te hago una pregunta o te propongo que hagas algo. Si no me contestas la verdad o te niegas a hacer lo que te mande, bebes un vaso de un trago, y luego al revés.

-Algo así como verdad o reto -dedujo Shaka.

-Sí. - Ikki no estaba como para inventarse un juego más original, lo único que intentaba era beber menos.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien... pues empiezo yo. ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Shaka de Virgo? -preguntó.

Shaka se quedó pensativo un momento. Sabía demasiado bien cuál era su punto débil, pero no quería confesárselo a Ikki, así que se sirvió un vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Eso no hizo más que despertar la curiosidad de Ikki.

-¿No me lo vas a decir? ¿Tan débil es ese punto...? -preguntó el Fénix, repentinamente interesado.

Shaka no contestó, pero se bebió el vaso de un trago como mandaban las normas del juego. Ahora le tocaba a él, y atacó con una pregunta parecida:

-¿Hay alguien que conozca el punto débil del Fénix?

Ikki se sorprendió:

-¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente cuál es?

-Porque sé que no me vas a contestar -respondió Shaka, sonriendo con indulgencia. Ikki tuvo que reconocer que era listo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguien que lo sepa?

-Sí -contestó Ikki.

-¿Quién?

-Eso serían dos preguntas -le cortó Ikki rápidamente- No te pases de listo.

-No importa. Sólo tengo que esperar a mi próximo turno. Ahora te toca.

-Bien...pues tengo otra pregunta... ¿por qué me pediste que viniera a beber contigo?

Shaka se quedó frío. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, y tampoco podía contestarla si no quería desvelar el trato que había hecho con Afrodita, así que tuvo que beberse otro vaso. Tras esto, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra. Cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse para no dejarse embriagar por el alcohol.

-Es mi turno de nuevo -dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para enfocar a Ikki correctamente- ¿Quién conoce tu punto débil?

Ikki no contestó. Esa persona era Afrodita, que por casualidad descubrió que tenía cosquillas cuando le estuvo limpiando la camisa. Si le decía a Shaka que era él, el Caballero de Virgo no tardaría mucho en preguntarle y enterarse. Y eso no le convenía a su orgullo de Fénix invencible. Si supieran sus enemigos lo fácil que era vencerle... con sólo unos roces en su abdomen o en sus axilas, empezaría a reír sin control y...

-Contesta o bebe -la voz de Shaka le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ikki no pudo hacer otra cosa que beber, sintiéndose cada vez más mareado. Por suerte ahora le tocaba a él, y decidió plantearle un reto.

-Es un desafío... -miró a su alrededor, buscando una idea, y la encontró- Tienes que besar al Caballero que más te atraiga de todos.

-¡Ni hablar! -contestó Shaka.

-Entonces sírvete otro vaso.

Shaka se sirvió más tequila con una mano temblorosa y comenzó a beberlo, pero no pudo terminar porque empezó a toser, escupiendo lo poco que había tomado de ese vaso. Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y miró a Ikki avergonzado. El Fénix sonreía.

-Ya que no bebes, tienes que cumplir el desafío. Besa a quien prefieras -dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba a todos los Caballeros que se divertían en el local.

Shaka se levantó con dificultad y la sonrisa de Ikki se ensanchó al ver que había conseguido emborrachar al guardián de la sexta Casa, pero enseguida dejó de sonreír al ver que Shaka daba dos pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. La confusión que sentía se reflejó en los ojos del Fénix cuando Shaka le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le besó. Fue muy rápido, sólo un suave roce con sus labios, pero fue suficiente para despertar el deseo de Ikki. Borracho como estaba, miró al rubio sin reparos y se reconoció que le gustaba, que le gustaba y mucho. Shaka le miraba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho y esperando a que Ikki hiciera algo, que le gritara, o que le empujara.... Lo que no se esperaba es lo que Ikki hizo: le tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, besándole con firmeza.

Por una vez Shaka decidió no pensar y se dejó llevar por el momento. Los dos Caballeros se besaban con ansias y con torpeza, empujados por el alcohol que les había hecho liberarse de todos sus reparos. Ikki apoyó la espalda contra la barra para no perder el equilibrio mientras introducía sus traviesas manos por debajo de la camisa de Shaka.

En el otro extremo del bar, Shun buscaba con la mirada a su hermano, pues hacía un buen rato que no lo veía, y se encontró con la escena de Ikki y el rubio besándose y manoseándose apoyados en la barra. Hyoga vio que el peliverde abría la boca, sorprendido, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sonrió por primera vez desde que Shun le había rechazado.

-Parece que con un poco de alcohol tu hermano cambia completamente... -comentó. Shun rió, contento de que las cosas con Hyoga empezaran a volver a la normalidad.

-Nunca le había visto...bueno...ya sabes... -dijo. Shun siempre había creído que su hermano seguía enamorado de la fallecida Esmeralda. Quizás empezaba a superarlo.

Mientras, Ikki y Shaka habían llegado a un nivel de excitación que ninguno de los dos podría soportar mucho más tiempo. Las manos les quemaban y la ropa estorbaba. Ikki se separó sólo un instante de los labios del rubio para murmurar: 

-Vamos...a algún sitio...

Shaka no contestó, sólo volvió a atrapar sus labios con ansia, lo que el otro interpretó como que estaba de acuerdo. Entre besos y caricias le llevó hacia la puerta que tenían más cerca: la del cuarto de la limpieza. Hubo un momento en que se tambalearon peligrosamente, a punto de caer al suelo, pero Shaka extendió una mano apoyándola en la pared y haciendo a la pareja de sedientos Caballeros estabilizarse nuevamente.

Sin soltar a su presa, el Fénix luchó con el pomo de la puerta, que parecía no querer abrirse. Cuando por fin lo hizo, cayeron impulsados hacia dentro del cuarto, pero una estantería les detuvo y les permitió no caer al suelo. Shaka cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie mientras Ikki intentaba deshacerse de su ropa sin soltarle. Shaka le ayudó, prácticamente arrancándole la camisa con los dientes. Una vez que consiguieron su objetivo de tener al Fénix desnudo, le tocó a Shaka. Ikki le abrió todos los botones de la camisa con un fuerte tirón, mientras Shaka se desabrochaba los pantalones con grandes dificultades, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por la excitación.

Ikki se arrodilló para tirar de los boxers del rubio, que lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, y ya no se volvió a levantar. Shaka gimió al sentir que el Fénix se introducía su miembro en la boca, y casi pierde el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que apoyar las dos manos en la pared, mientras sentía que todo se movía a su alrededor. Ikki succionaba con ansia y pronto obtuvo su recompensa... A continuación se levantó, con la vista algo nublada por alcohol, sólo el tiempo justo para abrazar a Shaka y hacerlo caer al suelo bruscamente. Junto con ellos cayeron varios objetos de las estanterías, y la misma estantería se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando los dos Caballeros rodaron por el suelo del estrecho cuarto.

Shaka quedó encima y aprovechó esta posición para explorar su cuerpo. Mientras sus labios devoraban el cuello de Ikki, sus manos recorrían el musculoso torso hasta detenerse en la entrepierna del Fénix, que jadeó al sentir el contacto. Sin dejar de acariciarle el pene, Shaka llevó sus dientes a torturar los pezones de Ikki, cuya espalda se arqueaba por el placer, hasta que llegó un momento en que Ikki dijo:

-No aguanto más -y, tomando al rubio por la cintura, les hizo rodar de nuevo para quedar sobre el Caballero de Virgo. Shaka adivinó lo que iba a hacer y un asomo de cordura intentó hacerse paso en su mente. Intentó apartarse de Ikki, pero éste no le dejó, lo sujetó fuerte contra su cuerpo y le preguntó al oído:

-¿Qué pasa?

Shaka se debatía entre la razón, que le hacía dudar de lo que iba a hacer, y el deseo, que le pedía que siguiera hasta el final. El cálido cuerpo de Ikki sobre él hizo que ganara el deseo.

-Nada -contestó, y le besó en la boca.

Ikki le correspondió al beso y se dejaron llevar otra vez por una pasión salvaje y algo torpe, ya que ambos estaban bebidos. Aún así sabían muy bien lo que les pedía el cuerpo... el Fénix se acomodó entre las piernas de Shaka y, tomándolo por la cadera, lo penetró sin dudar. El rubio soltó un débil quejido de dolor, que pronto se transformó en jadeos de puro placer, mientras Ikki se movía dentro de él con embestidas lentas y profundas. Shaka enroscó sus piernas en la espalda del Fénix, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él, fundiéndose con él. A medida que se iban acercando al éxtasis sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y los jadeos de ambos subieron en intensidad. Pocos minutos después, mientras se vaciaba en el interior del rubio, Ikki gimió su nombre:

-Sha...ka...

Esto excitó aún más al Caballero de Virgo, que clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Ikki mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo. Ikki se derrumbó encima de él, agotado, y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos en el suelo del cuarto.

------

_¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Os ha gustado? A Afrodita le salió la cosa al revés, se va a a enfadar un poco cuando descubra que Shaka le quitó al Fénix jeje._

_Gracias por leer a tods! _

_Para loveofangel: Acepto tu opinión de que lo de maestro-discípulo es depravado, pero yo prefiero decir que es morboso, divertido, excitante!! A mi imaginación se le ocurren cosas mucho peores..._

_ Para ladygrayson: jaja tienes razón ¿quién rayos se acordaría de Shun? Yo seguro que no!! Pero así es el amor..._

_ Para lunawood: guau, te lo has leído todo seguido, gracias por dejarme review de todos los capis!  
_


	7. Capítulo 6: El día después

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS  
Capítulo 6: El día después **

**

* * *

**

Shaka se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban como piedras, y se quedó quieto mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.. Estaba sobre una superficie dura y fría: el suelo, y retorcido en una postura extraña No podía estirar las piernas sin chocar contra una pared. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Había un cuerpo sobre su abdomen... a pesar del dolor, abrió los ojos y vio que Ikki, desnudo y con pelo revuelto, dormía profundamente sobre él. Entonces recordó poco a poco algunos retazos de la noche anterior: Afrodita le había pedido que emborrachase a Ikki, comenzó a beber con el Caballero de Bronce...tequila... Se le revolvieron las tripas sólo de recordar todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Recordó también que habían empezado a jugar a verdad o reto... pero el resto era todo una gran incógnita. No tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado en este cuartucho con Ikki. 

Apartó al Fénix de encima suyo, el cual siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, y se incorporó despacio. Se encontraba mareado, y varios cientos de tambores tocaban a la vez en su cabeza. Él también estaba desnudo, y empezó a sospechar que había ocurrido algo terrible... sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando notó algo pegajoso en su vientre... Se limpió, asqueado y horrorizado ¡se había acostado con Ikki! Meneó la cabeza. Él, Shaka de Virgo, borracho y follando con uno de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir?

Mientras buscaba su ropa se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto de la limpieza al ver los utensilios de Afrodita, que por cierto, estaban desordenados y tirados por el suelo. Shaka se ruborizó a pesar de que nadie lo miraba. Realmente parecía que aquí había habido un gran... frenesí. Por fin encontró su ropa, totalmente arrugada, y mientras se la ponía no pudo evitar mirar a Ikki, que dormía boca abajo, con la cara contra el suelo. Tímidamente, cogió la camiseta del moreno, la enrrolló y le levantó la cabeza para ponerle esa especie de almohada entre su cara y el suelo. El Fénix se acomodó, con un gruñido de satisfacción, pero no se despertó. Entonces Shaka se fijó en que tenía varios arañazos en la espalda que parecían muy recientes. ¿Se los habría hecho él? Avergonzado, salió del cuarto pasando por encima del cuerpo desnudo de Ikki.

En el bar no había nadie. Miró hacia un reloj que había colgado en la pared: eran las 6 de la madrugada.. Por Atenea, menos mal que se había despertado antes de que alguien los encontrase así... Se detuvo sólo un momento en el baño para lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua, y se marchó a casa.

--------

Afrodita fue el primero en llegar al local. Tenía que limpiar todo lo de la noche anterior antes de que llegara la hora de abrir. Echó un rápido vistazo: por suerte la fiesta no se había desmadrado, ya que todos sabían que tenían que madrugar al día siguiente, y no habían destrozado nada. Él mismo se había marchado pronto. Cuando había terminado de retocarse el maquillaje había vuelto con los demás, pero Shaka e Ikki ya no estaban allí. Les preguntó a algunos de sus compañeros dorados, pero no sabían nada de ellos.

-Se habrán ido ya -le decían- Mañana hay que trabajar.

Afrodita maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Shaka tendría que haberle impedido a Ikki irse! Una vez más se había quedado con las ganas de echarle mano al Fénix.

Suspirando, fue al cuarto de la limpieza a buscar la escoba, pero al intentar abrir la puerta notó que chocaba contra algo. Tuvo que empujar con fuerza para que lo que fuera que estorbaba se apartase del ángulo de la puerta. Cuando por fin entró en el cuartito creyó estar teniendo alucinaciones.

Ikki estaba allí tirado, al parecer dormido, y ¡desnudo! Afrodita sonrió, no podía creer en su suerte. Se inclinó y habló al oído del peliazul:

-¿Me estabas esperando?

Esto hizo que el Fénix se despertara y al ver a Afrodita, se apartara de él rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo alcanzó su camisa y se la puso tapando sus partes íntimas:

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Ikki no comprendía nada y la cabeza le dolía horriblemente.

-Yo sólo he venido a trabajar, pero me he encontrado un regalito -dijo Afrodita, acercándose a él de nuevo.

Ikki le empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de él lo más que pudo dentro de aquel estrecho lugar, pensando rápidamente qué diablos hacía él en el cuarto de la limpieza. Lo que recordó entonces le arrancó una sonrisa. Shaka y él... aquí... anoche. Dioses...había sido una locura, pero una locura tan placentera...

-Vete de aquí. Voy a vestirme -le dijo a Afrodita. Éste no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerle caso, así que tuvo que encender su cosmos y gritarle- L-Á-R-G-A-T-E.

Esto convenció a Afrodita de que se marchase ya que no quería sentir la ira del Fénix en su piel, y ya había comprendido que no le estaba esperando. Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba durmiendo ahí, y desnudo? No podía quedarse sin saberlo, así que asomó de nuevo la cabeza por la puerta. Ikki se estaba poniendo los pantalones y le miró enfurecido.

-Sólo una cosa -pidió Afrodita- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo.

El Caballero de Piscis volvió a cerrar la puerta. Aunque no le había contestado ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado porque había visto unas sospechosas marcas en la espalda de Ikki. Maldito Shaka...le había robado al Fénix delante de sus narices. Los ojos de Afrodita se entornaron y apretó los labios hasta que se convirtierion en una fina línea. "Esto no quedará así" pensaba "Tengo que vengarme".

---------

Hacía un rato que Shun estaba en la cocina, preparando unas galletas, pero no había ni rastro de Shura. Cuando el joven ya empezaba a pensar que el cocinero no aparecería hoy, el Caballero de Capricornio entró en la cocina.

-Hola-lo saludó Shun esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola -respondió el otro fríamente. Traía un periódico en la mano, se sentó y se puso a leerlo, sin pronunciar una palabra. Shun intentó varias veces entablar una conversación con él, pero Shura sólo le respondía con monosílabos.

El joven Andrómeda sintió un nudo en el estómago.. ¿Qué le ocurría? No se parecía en nada al Shura de estos últimos días, se portaba con él como al principio, cuando no se llevaban precisamente bien. ¿Acaso el beso del otro día no había significado nada para él? Shun había creído que sí, y el día anterior había sido tan cariñoso con él... "Soy un estúpido. No debí hacerme ilusiones". Se tragó unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a sus ojos y se concentró en el trabajo, intentando ignorar la presencia de Shura a pocos metros de él, intentando ignorar a su corazón, que le pedía a gritos exigirle una explicación al dorado.

Shura tenía la vista fija en el periódico, pero no leía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en la fiesta, el beso entre Hyoga y Shun. ¿Por qué le había besado a él si estaba liado con Hyoga? Empezaba a pensar que, a pesar de la apariencia inocente de Shun, éste estaba jugando con ellos dos. Pero Shun era tan bueno, tan dulce, tan hermoso, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Frunció el ceño con rabia. "Al parecer las apariencias engañan. El Shun del que me enamoré en realidad no existe", pensó.

Un momento. "¿El Shun del que me enamoré?" Sí, había pensado eso. No tenía sentido negárselo a sí mismo.

--------

_Crash!!_

-¡Hyoga! ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? -gritó Ikki.

Era el segundo vaso que rompía el rubio.

-El puesto de camarero torpe ya está ocupado, es Seiya, ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó Hyoga mientras recogía los cristales. Ikki se fijó mejor en él y vio que tenía bastante mala cara.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó.

-No, nada. Pero gracias por el interés -respondió Hyoga. ¿Ikki preocupándose por los demás? "Qué raro" pensó "Debe estar de buen humor hoy".

-¡Eh! ¡Camarero! ¡Ven a servirnos! -Hyoga miró hacia donde venía la voz y vio a Camus y Milo en una mesa, saludandole con la mano y sonrientes. Fue hacia allí de mala gana.

-¡Cuéntanoslo todo! -le exigió Milo.

-¿Qué queréis que os cuente?

-Lo de Shun. Todo. Con detalles. -el Escorpión le cogió del brazo y le hizo sentarse frente a él y Camus. Hyoga no decía nada y Camus, que era un poco más perspicaz que Milo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Te declaraste? -preguntó con cautela.

-Sí.

-¿Y... qué te dijo?

-Está... enamorado de otro -Hyoga desvió la mirada, no podía reprimir las lágrimas y no quería que le vieran llorar, pero los dos dorados se dieron cuenta.

-Pobrecito... -le susurró Milo a Camus. Éste le frotó el brazo al Cisne, intentando consolarlo.

-No llores, Hyoga. Peor para él, no sabe lo que se pierde -le dijo a su discípulo.

Hyoga intentaba dejar de llorar, avergonzado, pero no podía. Había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos desde el día anterior, pero estaba destrozado. Sabía que podía contar con Shun como amigo, pero no le bastaba. Él le amaba. Y si le veía con otra persona... Dioses... no podría soportarlo.

Milo se levantó y se sentó junto a él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le habló al oído:

-Si quieres, Camus y yo podemos... acompañarte. Estoy seguro de que te haremos olvidar.

Hyoga rió con amargura.

-¿Olvidar? ¿A Shun? Nada en el mundo podría hacerme olvidarle -dijo entre lágrimas.

-No estés tan seguro... -respondió Milo, acercándose más al rubio.

-Milo, déjale en paz, no es un buen momento para eso -intervino Camus, mirándole con severidad.

-Siempre es un buen momento para esto -dijo Milo muy bajito, para que sólo Hyoga le oyera, y llevando una mano a acariciarle el muslo, pero Hyoga le apartó y se levantó.

-No tengo ganas, Milo, de verdad -se disculpó, secándose los restos de las lágrimas que había vertido. Camus se levantó también y se acercó a él.

-Anímate, Hyoga, ya verás que con el tiempo lo vas a superar -le dijo.

-Gracias, Maestro -respondió Hyoga intentado sonreír y Camus, conmovido, lo abrazó. El Cisne correspondió al abrazo aferrándose con fuerza al Caballero de Acuario.

-----

-¡Eh! ¡Seiya! -Ikki llamaba al Caballero Pegaso- Tengo que ir al baño, atiende la barra mientras.

Nada más entrar al baño, Ikki vio que Afrodita estaba allí y dio la vuelta, no quería tener que esquivar sus intentos una vez más. De todas formas Afrodita ya le había visto así que fue inútil.

-¡Ikki! -lo llamó- ¡Puedes entrar, no voy a intentar nada! He hablado con Shaka...

Lo de Shaka picó la curiosidad del Fénix, que volvió a entrar, aún un poco desconfiado.

-¿De qué has hablado con él?

Afrodita se estaba lavando las manos y le miró extrañado:

-¿No te lo imaginas? Se ha estado burlando de mí porque me ganó.

-¿En qué te ganó?

-¡En la apuesta! -dijo Afrodita, y al ver que Ikki ponía cara de asombro, siguió hablando con voz de sorpresa- Ah, pero, ¿no sabes lo de la apuesta?

-¡No, no sé nada de ninguna apuesta y me estás poniendo nervioso! Explícate.

-Ejem...no, nada. No hay ninguna apuesta, me equivoqué...

Era evidente que Afrodita estaba mintiendo, así que Ikki tuvo que recurrir a amenazarlo:

-Dime de qué apuesta hablabas o no sales de aquí con vida -mientras decía esto cerró la puerta con fuerza y le miró fijamente con su mirada más temible.

-Pues... -decía Afrodita- ejem... Shaka y yo... hicimos una apuesta.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tí. Ganaba el que primero se acostara contigo. Por eso yo he estado persiguiéndote todos estos días y por eso ayer...

-¡Ya! Es suficiente, no necesito más detalles - Ikki abrió la puerta y hizo un gesto con el brazo- Vete de aquí.

Afrodita salió del baño muy serio, pero en cuanto Ikki cerró la puerta detrás de él sonrió feliz. ¡Se lo había creído todo! "Qué buen actor soy" pensó, orgulloso de sí mismo. Dentro, Ikki daba vueltecitas caminando por todo el baño. Se sentía herido en su orgullo y humillado. ¡Shaka sólo se había liado con él por una apuesta! Afrodita y él debían haberse divertido mucho jugando con él...

-------

Shiyu y Mu estaban en el cuarto del primero preparando todo lo necesario para la boda. Sería dentro de una semana y tenían mucho que hacer. La mesa del ordenador donde Shiryu debería estar comprobando las cuentas del bar estaba ahora cubierta de papeles de todos los colores. Eran distintos modelos de invitaciones para la boda.

-¿Y bien, cuál prefieres? -le preguntaba el Dragón a Mu.

-No lo sé, de verdad que me da igual. Decídelo tú. -contestó el Caballero de Aries.

-Mmm... la azul es bonita, ¿no? -dijo, levantando uno de los papeles.

-Sí.

-Pues ya está decidido: la azul. Hoy mismo lo encargo, tenemos que enviarlas ya. ¿Dónde está la lista de invitados?

Mu le alcanzó un papel con una larga lista.

-No nos habremos olvidado de nadie, ¿verdad? -pensaba Shiryu en voz alta.

-No, tranquilo. De hecho creo que sobra gente. ¿Quién diablos son los Caballeros de Acero?

Shiryu rió.

-Unos chicos que nos ayudaron una vez... luego se los tragó la tierra, nunca más supimos de ellos. Pero Saori se enfadaría si no los invitamos.

-Está bien... Bueno, me voy a trabajar, esta noche seguimos con ello -dijo Mu con intención de irse, pero Shiryu le detuvo.

-¡Espera! Falta lo más importante -dijo cogiendo una bolsa que había en el suelo.

-Adivina qué hay aquí -preguntó, juguetón.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió Mu, impaciente. Shiryu sacó con cuidado lo que contenía: era un precioso traje blanco.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó.

Mu abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-¡Me encanta! Es... ¿es para mí?

-¡Claro! Hace tiempo me dijiste que si alguna vez te casabas, te gustaría llevar un traje como éste. Así que lo encargué.

Mu le miró emocionado.

-Gracias -susurró, y le besó.

-Me tomaron las medidas a mí, pero tú eres más alto, así que pruébatelo por si hay que arreglarlo.

-¿Lo pruebo ahora?

-Sí. Voy a avisar a Shun, me acompañó a comprarlo y me dijo que le gustaría vertelo puesto. ¿No te importa, no?

-Claro que no. Mientras me voy cambiando.

Shiryu salió del cuarto dejando a Mu solo. Éste se desvistió y se puso el traje. No tenía ningún espejo para verse, pero sentía que le quedaba perfecto. Sonrió, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a ilusionarse con la boda. En ese momento lo ocurrido con Saga le pareció algo lejano y sin importancia. Entonces oyó abrise la puerta y se giró sonriente:

-¿Qué tal me queda? -pero la sonrisa desapareció de su cara al ver que no era la persona que esperaba... Era Saga.

-Em...hola... no sabía que eras tú... -empezó a decir, sonrojándose, pero Saga le interrumpió.

-Te queda muy bien.

-Gra...gracias -respondió Mu, sin saber muy bien si Saga lo había dicho con ironía o realmente pensaba eso. En ese momento llegaron Shiryu y Shun, y Saga se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-¡Oh! ¡Mu! ¡Te queda perfecto! -exclamó Shun. Shiryu le echó una apreciativa mirada a su novio y asintió, luego se giró hacia el Caballero de Géminis:

-Saga, ¿querías algo?

Saga creyó haber olvidado a qué había venido, absorto como estaba mirando a Mu, pero enseguida se recuperó.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, quiero que me imprimas las facturas de los proveedores de bebida.

-Enseguida te las llevo -respondió el Dragón, y Saga se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Shiryu y Shun comenzaron a analizar de cerca el traje, buscando defectos o detalles que hubiera que mejorar, pero no encontraban nada, le sentaba como un guante. Mientras, Mu no había apartado la mirada de la puerta por donde acababa de salir el Caballero de Géminis.

-------

Shaka respiró hondo y empujó la puerta del bar. Le había costado todo el día decidirse, pero por fin se había atrevido. Nunca había sido un hombre que huyera de los problemas, y tampoco iba a huir de éste. Si es que se podía llamar "problema", claro. Sólo necesitaba... saber. Saber cómo diablos había terminado acostándose con Ikki en el cuarto de la limpieza...¿quién había dado el primer paso? ¿Ikki o él mismo?... pero sobretodo quería averiguar qué pensaba el moreno, si para él había sido un terrible error o...

Enseguida lo vio, apoyado sobre la barra, mirando a la gente con gesto aburrido. Shaka obligó a sus piernas a que lo llevaran hasta él.

-Hola -lo saludó, con una voz que le pareció horriblemente chillona. Estaba nervioso, y se puso más nervioso aún cuando Ikki le dirigió una mirada no precisamente amistosa. Era evidente que no se alegraba de verle, y ni siquiera respondió al saludo; volvió su mirada al frente como si Shaka no estuviera allí.

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? -preguntó el rubio.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar -escupió Ikki como respuesta, sin mirarle siquiera. "¿Por qué me lo pone tan difícil?" pensó Shaka, pero intentó no desanimarse.

-Verás, es que no me acuerdo de algunas cosas, y quería saber si tú...

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Cómo? -Shaka creyó que no había escuchado bien.

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda! -repitió Ikki, mirándole por primera vez. Shaka sintió la rabia crecer en su interior. ¡Nadie se atrevía a tratar así a Shaka de Virgo! Dio un puñetazo sobre la barra para contener las ganas de dárselo al propio Ikki.

-¡Vete tú a la mierda! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así!

-¿Y cómo debería hablarte?

-¡Con más respeto!

Ikki soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Con respeto? ¡Cuando tú me respetes a mí, yo te respetaré también!

-¿Por qué dices que no te respeto?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

Ambos estaban gritando y la gente les miraba con curiosidad, pero ellos no se daban cuenta.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡No estoy siendo cínico! -se defendía Shaka.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no te acercaste a mí porque hiciste un trato con Afrodita? ¿Vas a negarlo?

La cara del rubio se volvió un poco más pálida.

-No -respondió, en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

Ikki sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aún tenía una mínima esperanza de que Afrodita le hubiese mentido, que no hubieran hecho ninguna apuesta, pero Shaka se lo acababa de confirmar. El Caballero de Virgo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ikki le hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano, no quería escuchar nada más, y se fue al otro extremo de la barra.

Cuando se quedó solo Shaka sí se dio cuenta de las miradas y los comentarios de la gente que había alrededor, así que se apresuró a salir del local con una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Nunca pensó que Ikki se enteraría de que Afrodita le pidió que le emborrachase, y tampoco que se enfadaría tanto.

Dentro del bar habían quedado dos personas con un humor muy distinto. Ikki estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, pero, al otro lado del local, Afrodita tenía que contenerse para no dar saltos de alegría. Sí, Shaka le había quitado al Fénix, pero sólo por una noche. Con lo orgulloso que era Ikki no volvería a acercarse al rubio jamás.

-------

_¡Hola! Ya veis que cada vez las cosas se enredan más jaja, ahora están todos enfadados, Shura y Shun, Shaka e Ikki, Hyoga está deprimido... pero tranquilas que no los voy a dejar así ;) Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capi!_  



	8. Capítulo 7: Lágrimas

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS**  
**Capítulo 7: Lágrimas**

* * *

Había pasado una semana, y sólo quedaba un día para la boda. Todo estaba ya listo. La boda sería allí mismo en el bar y los demás Caballeros colaboraban a su manera: Shaka sería el encargado de casarlos por algún extraño ritual budista, Shura estaba preparando una tarta cuya receta era ultra-secreta, Afrodita decoraría el lugar... Precisamente por esto último se encontraba Mu ahora en el bar. El lugar ya estaba cerrado al público y Afrodita estaba enseñándole distintos tipos de flores para que eligiera cuáles prefería para adornar el local. 

-Las rojas -dijo Mu distraído. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar: cada minuto que pasaba estaba más aterrado. La boda ya era inminente, inevitable. Y cuanto más se acercaban a la fecha (mañana, oh, Dioses, ya era mañana) más se arrepentía de haber aceptado casarse con Shiryu. ¡No podía casarse guardando ese horrible secreto! Y no podía ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que veía a Saga... Pero tampoco podía decirle a Shiryu a estas alturas que no quería casarse con él, ¡le destrozaría!

-¿Las rojas? ¿Estás seguro?

Cerca de ellos estaban Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu colocando unas luces de colores en el techo por orden de Afrodita. Seiya estaba subido en una escalera mientras Ikki la sujetaba y Shiryu daba órdenes::

-Conecta ese cable ahí...¡No, ese no! El otro...

En ese momento se oyó un chisporroteo y las luces se apagaron de repente, pero no sólo las de adorno sino las de todo el local. Quedaron completamente a oscuras, y en el ambiente olía a quemado.

-¿Qué has hecho, idiota? -le gritó Ikki a Seiya.

-¡No lo sé! -respondió el Pegaso, bajando lentamente por la escalera, tarea difícil sin luz. Dos sombras se acercaron a ellos: eran Afrodita y Mu, preguntando también qué había pasado.

-Éste se ha cargado la instalación eléctrica -dijo Ikki señalando a Seiya. Entonces oyeron un ruido como de muebles cayendo al suelo seguido de un grito de dolor. Era Shura, que había tropezado con una mesa.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¡No veo nada! -dijo.

-¡Aquí! -dijo Shiryu levantando los brazos y Shura pudo distinguir unas sombras que se movían: eran ellos. Cuando llegó junto a los demás, hizo la misma pregunta:

-¿Qué diablos habéis hecho?

Pero no le hicieron caso, estaban pensando cómo solucionarlo.

-¿Alguno de vosotros sabe de electricidad? -preguntó Seiya.

-¡No, idiota! Somos Caballeros, no electricistas -contestó Ikki.

-¿Ni siquiera tú, Mu? Tú reparas armaduras...

-¿Qué tendrá que ver reparar armaduras con la electricidad? ¡Dejad de decir tonterías y haced algo!

Ikki se quedó pensativo un momento...

-Creo que en uno de los armarios de detrás la barra hay velas -dijo, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué no vas a por ellas? -preguntó Shura.

-¡Porque no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a tí! No tengo visión nocturna, me voy a tropezar con todo...

Mu ya estaba lo bastante nervioso con la boda, no necesitaba más problemas como éste, así que se ofreció voluntario:

-Está bien, ¡voy yo!

Y empezó a andar en dirección a la barra (o a donde se suponía que debería estar) lentamente y con las manos extendidas por delante de él.

-¡Cuidado con los bordes de las mesas! -le avisó Shura, frotándose el muslo dolorido.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Mu, los demás consiguieron encontrar unas sillas y se acomodaron, charlando en la oscuridad. El Caballero de Aries consiguió llegar a la barra sin tropezar con nada, pero una vez allí sólo encontraba botellas y más botellas, no había velas por ningún lado. Para colmo, la barra quitaba luz y allí estaba más oscuro aún que en el resto del bar.

Se puso en cuclillas para mirar en los cajones de abajo cuando le pareció oír un ruido a su izquierda, pero pensó que se lo había imaginado, ya que oía las voces de todos los demás lejos, no había nadie allí. Pero mientras revolvía lo que había en el último cajón volvió a oírlo otra vez, esta vez más cerca, y se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Fantasmas?

-¿Hay... hay alguien ahí? -preguntó, muy bajo para que los demás no le oyeran y no se burlaran de él. No esperaba respuesta, pero para su sorpresa alguien contestó:

-¿Mu?

Al oír su nombre se asustó y se cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado de culo en el suelo.

-¿Quién...quién eres? -balbuceó.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -contestó la voz, y una sombra se deslizó por el suelo hacia él. No pudo reconocerlo hasta que lo tuvo justo al lado. Era Saga.

-Yo... busco velas. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -acertó a decir Mu.

-Lo mismo que tú. Estaba mirando unos papeles cuando se apagaron las luces y... -Saga no terminó la frase, pero daba igual porque Mu no le estaba escuchando.

Estaba hechizado por la presencia de Saga, tan cerca suyo, le intimidaba y le excitaba a la vez. Saga le miraba fijamente, apenas podía ver el pálido rostro de Mu, todo estaba tan oscuro... pero el brillo de sus ojos verdes destacaba en la oscuridad, y esos ojos le miraban... sí, le miraban con deseo, y Saga no podía más que complacerle... sólo tuvo que acercar un poco más su cara a la Mu y dirigir su mirada hacia sus labios, para que el propio Caballero de Aries fuera quien rompiera la poca distancia que los separaba, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Saga se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, y atrajo a Mu hacia él hasta que éste quedó sentado en su regazo. Con una mano le cogió por la nuca para hacer más profundo el beso, y con la otra le acarició la espalda, sintiendo como Mu se estremecía entre sus brazos.

-¡Mu! ¿No hay velas?

La voz de Shiryu interrumpió el momento, y ambos se separaron con rapidez. Shiryu debía estar a pocos pasos de ellos porque la voz sonaba muy cerca... gracias a Dioses que estaban a oscuras y no les había visto... Saga se levantó y le dio la mano a Mu para ayudarlo a incorporarse también.

-No...no las encuentro -dijo Mu contestando a la pregunta de Shiryu. Entonces éste, guiado por su voz, le encontró y le cogió de la mano.

-Entonces volvamos con los demás -dijo el Dragón- ya pensaremos otra cosa.

Mu se giró para mirar a Saga, pero el Caballero de Géminis ya no estaba allí.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Vamos.

------

-¡Hola! ¡Mira qué peli he encontrado en el videoclub! -dijo Hyoga sonriente, cuando Shun le abrió la puerta de su casa, mostrándole una cinta de vídeo. Era una de las películas favoritas de Shun, y seguro que le encantaría volver a verla, pero para su sorpresa el joven no empezó a dar saltos de alegría, sino que sonrió débilmente y dijo:

-Qué bien. Mi favorita.

Hyoga se fijó mejor en él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara húmeda.

-¡Shun! ¿Estabas llorando?

-No.

Hyoga entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Estabas llorando -afirmó con tono de reproche por intentar ocultárselo. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al salón, luego le hizo sentarse y le habló con seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Hyoga, de verdad... -contestó Shun, pero se le quebró la voz y no pudo terminar la frase; estaba llorando de nuevo. Hyoga creyó que se le partiría el corazón al ver así a su Shun y lo abrazó, susurrando palabras de consuelo inútiles, puesto que Shun lloraba cada vez con más fuerza,

Pasados unos minutos Shun comenzó a calmarse y se separó de él.. El Cisne sacó un paquete de kleenex, y se los pasó.

-Gracias -dijo Shun, limpiándose la cara.

-Ahora vas a contarme lo que te pasa.

Shun apartó la mirada.

-No puedo contártelo.

-¿Por qué?

Shun no contestó, pero Hyoga ya se imaginaba lo que ocurría.

-Es por esa persona... de la que estás enamorado, ¿verdad?

Su amigo asintió sin mirarle.

-Shun, puedes contármelo. Somos amigos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Si crees...si crees que me vas a hacer daño contándomelo te equivocas. Yo ya superé que tú... que seamos sólo amigos.

Shun le miró un poco más alegre:

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -mintió Hyoga. Entonces Shun se lo contó. Le habló de Shura, de sus sentimientos por él, de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y que de repente Shura le ignoraba.

-Me da la impresión de que está enfadado conmigo -dijo Shun- Pero no entiendo por qué, no le he hecho nada. Yo pensé que él... que él sentía algo por mí cuando me besó, pero ya veo que no... Hyoga, lo estoy pasando muy mal, quiero estar con él, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel día...

En este punto volvieron a caérsele las lágrimas de nuevo, y Hyoga apretó los puños con rabia. ¡Maldito Shura! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle daño a su Shun? ¡Shun era puro e inocente, no merecía que jugasen con él! Mañana le diría unas cuantas cosas a ese imbécil.

-------

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Mu estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Tenía los ojos fijos en los números del reloj digital, que brillaban sobre la mesita, recordándole que sólo faltaban 9 horas para la boda, ya que ésta sería al mediodía. Shiryu había intentado pasar la noche con él, pero Mu se había excusado diciendo que quería descansar, cosa que no haría si Shiryu estaba con él... El pobre Dragón se lo había creído.

Pero sería la última noche que podría decir algo así, a partir de ahora tendría que pasar todas las noches de su vida con él. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago sólo con pensarlo: no quería. No. ¡No quería! Él quería pasar toda su vida con alguien, pero ese alguien era Saga. Se estremeció al recordar el beso en la oscuridad y lo cerca que había estado Shiryu de pillarlos. Y lo rápido que había desaparecido el Caballero de Géminis. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No era justo que le besara y luego hiciera como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tenía que saber, saber si Saga sentía algo por él o sólo se divertía... tenía que saberlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de... 8 horas y 55 minutos.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, se levantó y se vistió. Buscó la agenda que tenía junto al teléfono: allí estaban apuntados los teléfonos y las direcciones de los demás Caballeros, incluida la de Saga. La anotó en un papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Llamó a un taxi y bajó a la calle a esperarlo.

Hacía mucho frío y no había cogido ni siquiera un abrigo. Se rodeó con sus brazos para darse calor, y entonces se le vino a la mente otro tipo de calor: el que transmitía el Caballero de Géminis... Dudó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarse en su casa a estas horas de la noche y decirle que lo amaba, que quería estar con él, que le abrazara e hiciera desaparecer todos sus problemas? Dio un paso atrás, decidido a volver a la cama, decidido a aceptar su destino con Shiryu, pero en ese momento llegó el taxi. Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, pero luego corrió hasta el automóvil.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba ante el edificio donde vivía Saga. Mientras iba hacia el portal le temblaban las piernas. Estaba definitivamente loco. Consultó el papelito. 2ºA. Llamó al timbre, casi esperando que Saga estuviera durmiendo y no se molestase en contestar, pero se oyó un pequeño chirrido y luego la voz grave de Saga.

-¿Sí?

Por un momento Mu creyó que no se atrevería a contestar.

-¿Sí? -repitió Saga, impaciente.

-Soy... soy Mu -contestó, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en las sienes. Pasaron cinco interminables segundos, y luego la puerta tembló y hizo un clic. Saga le había abierto. La empujó y entról. El portal era moderno, bastante más lujoso que el suyo, y había dos ascensores, pero subió por las escaleras. Odiaba los ascensores. Un día se había quedado encerrado en uno y lo había pasado fatal...

Cuando llegó al 2º Saga estaba esperándole ante su puerta. Estaba vestido. ¿Él tampoco dormía?

-Hola -dijo el Caballero de Géminis, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Hola.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? Vas a tener ojeras el día de tu boda.

Mu ignoró el comentario y le preguntó lo que había venido a averiguar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-¡Esto! ¡Fingir que no ha pasado nada!

Ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

-¿Prefieres que se lo cuente a todo el mundo? ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Shiryu? -preguntó Saga.

Mu bajó la mirada.

-No.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio total, durante los cuales se podía oír el tic-tac del reloj que había en la pared, y que le recordó a Mu que sólo quedaban 8 horas y 15 minutos...

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con Shiryu -confesó, desesperado.

-Shiryu te ama, y puede hacerte feliz.

-¡No puede! No puede, porque yo no le amo... yo te amo a tí.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Miró a los ojos de Saga, esperando una reacción, esperando oír un "yo no te amo" o, algo más improbable, un "yo también...", pero Saga no dijo nada de eso. Sólo desvió la mirada y contestó, en voz muy baja.

-Ve a casa y duerme. Te casas dentro de unas horas.

Mu se quedó quieto, mirándole, Saga no parecía tener nada más que decir. Pero Mu no podía irse así, necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber qué diablos sentía ese hombre.

-No me has contestado -le dijo.

-No me has preguntado nada.

-¿Tú me amas?

Saga no respondió.

-¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Si no me amas, dímelo! Y mírame a la cara, por favor...

Extendió la mano y la puso en su mejilla, obligándole a volverse hacia él y mirarle a los ojos.

-Dime que no me amas.

-Vete, por favor.

-¡No! -gimió Mu, y tomándole la cara con las dos manos, se acercó a él e intentó besarle, pero Saga lo apartó con firmeza, mirándole como mira un profesor a un niño que ha hecho algo malo. Mu siguió mirándole a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, hasta que se le empañó la vista: estaba llorando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, luego suspiró hondo y recuperó el valor suficiente para salir de la casa.

Saga oyó el ruido de sus pasos, bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y se apoyó en ella. Él también estaba llorando.

-----

_Este capi me quedó bastante triste... pero será el último que haga así, prefiero escribir cosas más alegres! Aunque haya sido casi entero de SagaΜ no me he olvidado de las otras parejas, en el siguiente capi las retomaré... y gracias por los reviews!! Y besitos para Lady Grayson, que siempre me deja reviews bien largos, me alegro de que te esté interesando la trama ;)_


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Boda?

* * *

**EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS  
Capítulo 8: ¿Boda?**

* * *

-¡Listo! 

Shura acababa de dar el último retoque a la gigantesca tarta nupcial. Tenía 10 pisos y arriba del todo había colocado dos figuritas de chocolate: un dragón y un carnero.

Los invitados estaban empezando a llegar porque oía voces en el bar. Sólo tenía que cambiarse de ropa (no iba a acudir a la boda con el delantal de cocinar...) y para ello fue a salir de la cocina, ya que la había dejado en el cuarto de la limpieza, pero justo al llegar a la puerta tropezó con alguien. Era Hyoga. Intentó esquivarlo para seguir con su camino, pero el Cisne le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó haciéndolo entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Shura, mosqueado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -respondió Hyoga, muy serio, mientras cerraba la puerta para que nadie les oyera.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Shun.

-¿Sobre Shun? -preguntó Shura, extrañado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con él?

-¿De qué diablos hablas? - Shura estaba empezando a enfadarse. Bastante tenía él con intentar olvidarse del chico como para que viniese Hyoga a vacilarle.

-Me lo ha contado todo lo vuestro -explicó el rubio mirándole con fiereza.

-¿Ah, sí? -esto sí sorprendió al Caballero de Capricornio. ¿Por qué se lo habría dicho?

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Shura, desafiante. A Hyoga le molestó esa actitud:

-Quizá tú no le des importancia a un beso, pero Shun es muy sensible, y lo sabes. ¡Más te vale no hacerle más daño!

-¿Hacerle daño? ¿Yo? -Shura no entendía nada- ¿No debería ser al revés? ¡Él es quien está jugando con nosotros dos! ¿No estás enfadado con él?

La cara de absoluta extrañeza de Hyoga le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que estaban hablando de cosas diferentes. Se acercó una silla y se sentó en ella.

-¿Por qué no empezamos desde el principio? -preguntó.

Hyoga pareció calmarse un poco y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Shun me contó ayer que le besaste pero que ahora estás enfadado con él.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Y por qué? ¡Él no te ha hecho nada! No haría daño ni a una mosca... -Hyoga empezaba otra vez con su monólogo en defensa de su amigo, pero Shura le interrumpió.

-¿Y a tí? ¿Acaso no te importa que te ponga los cuernos? Para tu información él me correspondió al beso...

Hyoga rió.

-¿Ponerme los cuernos? ¿Cómo me va a poner los cuernos si no estamos juntos?

"Ya me gustaría a mí" pensaba.

-Eso es mentira. Os vi besándoos el día de la cena.

-Eso es impos... -empezó a decir Hyoga, pero luego recordó- Tal vez me viste a mí besándole a él, pero se apartó.

Si no hubiese estado sentado, Shura se habría caído al suelo al comprender su enorme equivocación.

-Entonces...él... yo.... ¡mierda!

------

Saga estaba sentado solo en un rincón de la sala, observando a los invitados ir y venir, charlar, reír y beber mientras esperaban a que diese comienzo la ceremonia. Tenía que reconocer que el lugar había quedado bastante bonito, quizá demasiadas flores, pero bonito al fin y al cabo,y habían conseguido arreglar las luces que iluminaban la sala de distintos colores dándole un ambiente festivo.

-¡Saga! -quien lo llamaba era Aioria que estaba junto a Death Mask- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ven a beber unos chupitos!

Saga levantó una ceja:

-¿Ya vais a emborracharos a estas horas?

El frío comentario hizo que los dos dorados de alejaran dejándolo de nuevo a solas, y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la gente vio que Mu y Shiryu ya estaban allí. Realmente hacían buena pareja, los dos con sus trajes blancos. Mu sonreía. Era una sonrisa falsa, pero eso sólo lo sabía Saga.

Suspiró. Al menos él no tenía que molestarse en fingir alegría. Aunque quisiera no podría fingir. En pocos minutos habría perdido a Mu para siempre y ya no habría nada que hacer. Probablamente ya lo había perdido, ignorándole cuando vino a verlo a casa, pero eso era precisamente lo que pretendía.

¡Si no me amas, dímelo! -le había pedido Mu.

Y él había sido incapaz de pronunciar esas simples tres palabras: "No te amo", había sido incapaz de mentir hasta tal punto. Si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía habría tenido que decir "Te amo con todo mi ser". Pero también había sido incapaz de decir eso. En parte por Mu, porque Shiryu era lo mejor para él, el Dragón podía darle estabilidad, algo que él no sabía si sería capaz de dar. Pero sobretodo por sí mismo. Saga de Géminis tenía miedo. Miedo de esos nuevos sentimientos que le enloquecían y le hacían perder el control y miedo de que Mu se equivocara, de que él sólo fuese un capricho y de que al final se arrepintiese de no haberse casado con Shiryu.

Los novios estaban hablando ahora con Saori, que debía de estar felicitándolos. Y estaban cogidos de la mano.

-Hola, Saga... -ahora se le había acercado Afrodita- Estás muy serio. ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

-No, gracias -gruñó Saga.

-Saori te está buscando, deberías ir a saludarla -le advirtió el Caballero de Piscis.

"Lo que me faltaba" -pensó Saga- "Soportar a Saori..." No estaba de humor como para sonreír y hacerle la pelota a la Diosa, así que se levantó, y empujando a Afrodita para poder pasar, fue a buscar otro "escondite" más seguro, desde donde además no pudiese ver a la ¿feliz? pareja de novios.

La primera puerta que encontró fue la del cuarto donde trabajaba Shiryu, y esto le hizo dudar, pero al final entró. Nadie le molestaría allí. Se sentó en la silla que había ante la mesa del ordenador y apoyó los codos en ésta. Con gusto se quedaría ahí durante toda la ceremonia, pero tarde o temprano tendría que reunirse con los demás.

Por casualidad se fijó en que uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba un poco abierto y lo empujó distraídamente con una mano para cerrarlo, pero el cajón no cerraba del todo, parecía chocar con algo. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, intentó arreglarlo. Para ello metió una mano hasta el fondo del cajón, palpando qué era lo que le impedía cerrarse, y se encontró con algo que parecía un envoltorio. Tiró de él con fuerza y lo sacó. Empujó el cajón, que ahora sí cerraba bien, y se fijó en lo que tenía en la mano. Era un paquete de los de guardar fotos. Curioso, lo abrió y sacó un taco de fotografías. Comenzó a pasarlas despacio. Esperaba que fuesen de Shiryu y Mu juntos, las típicas fotos que se hacen los enamorados, pero el Caballero de Aries no salía en ninguna. Eran todas de Shiryu y... Seiya. Algunas habían sido hechas en fotomatones y ambos sonreían a la cámara, en otras aparecían ambos posando sonrientes, en la playa, en una casa, junto a un coche...

Saga sentía un creciente malestar. Las fotos no eran comprometedoras, pero ¿por qué guardaba Shiryu todas estas fotos de Pegaso? En ese momento oyó voces que se acercaban a la puerta y, con una velocidad sorprendente, guardó las fotografías donde las había encontrado y se ocultó agachándose detrás de la mesa. Justo cuando su pie izquierdo desaparecía detrás del mueble, se abrió la puerta y alguien entró. Enseguida reconoció las voces: eran precisamente Seiya y Shiryu. Shiryu parecía bastante alterado:

-¡Te dije que no te me acercaras hoy!

-¿Y pretendes que me quede mirando mientras te casas con él?

-¡Sí! ¡Te dije que lo nuestro se terminó! -gritó el Dragón.

-Siempre que nos acostamos dices lo mismo...

-Esta vez va en serio. La de anoche fue la última vez.

Saga permanecía atento a la conversación sin poder creer que lo que escuchaba fuera cierto. Tras estas últimas palabras de Shiryu, oyó un forcejeo y no volvieron a hablar más. Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa y vio que se estaban besando. Al principio era Seiya el que le besaba mientras Shiryu trataba de apartarse, pero el Dragón pronto dejó de resistirse...

Avergonzado, Saga lo que le había dicho a Mu anoche: "Shiryu te ama, y puede hacerte feliz" y mientras, ¡Shiryu estaba con Seiya! El Caballero de Géminis sintió cómo la rabia iba creciendo en su interior...

-¡Hijo de puta! -gritó, saliendo de detrás de la mesa. Con una mano apartó a Seiya del Dragón y con la otra golpeó a Shiryu en la cara con un tremendo derechazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Seiya intentó defender a su amante pero no pudo ni tocar a Saga, porque éste al ver sus intenciones le golpeó a él también, lanzándolo contra la pared del cuarto. Mientras, Shiryu se levantaba tocándose la nariz, por la que sangraba abundantemente.

-¿Qué... haces? -jadeó. Saga lo empujó contra la pared y le asestó otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas. El Dragón dobló las rodillas pero esta vez no cayó, y se las arregló para soltar un puñetazo a la cara de Saga. Éste lo esquivó y a cambio le pegó una fuerte patada en el estómago. Shiryu gimió y cayó al suelo; ahora sangraba también por la boca. Saga le cogió del cuello con una mano y lo levantó así hasta poner su cara a la altura de la suya.

-Cabrón -le dijo entre dientes, apretando la fuerza que hacía con la mano y viendo como el Dragón luchaba por respirar. Estuvo a punto de partirle el cuello, pero según el ataque de rabia iba remitiendo, aflojó la mano hasta que lo dejó caer al suelo. Shiryu tosió, escupía sangre que manchaba su elegante traje blanco.

-¿Por... qué? -consiguió decir el Dragón, que aún no entendía la furia de Saga contra él. Saga le contestó con otra pregunta:

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que engañas a Mu?

Shiryu no contestó. Patada.

-Ugh! No sé... unos meses...

-¿Meses? ¡Hijo de puta! -murmuró Saga, pero esta vez se contuvo y no le golpeó más. Iba a tener problemas por dejar malherido a otro Caballero de Atenea.

-¿Y por qué diablos le pediste que se casara contigo? -preguntó.

-Porque le amo -contestó Shiryu. Saga soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Dices que le amas? Y ese de ahí, ¿qué? -preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Seiya, que les miraba aterrado desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-También... también le amo. ¡Les amo a los dos!

Saga le miró con infinito desprecio.

-Si de verdad piensas que les amas a los dos, entonces es que no amas a ninguno -sentenció, y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Fuera, los asistentes a la boda habían oído gritos y ruido de lucha, y estaban congregados junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -preguntó Ikki. Saga no contestó, estaba buscando a alguien entre los presentes, entonces fue Saori quien se acercó a él exigiendo explicaciones:

-Caballero de Géminis, ¿qué ha ocurrido ahí?

Pero ni siquiera ella pudo sacarle una respuesta, Saga la ignoró y preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros:

-¿Dónde está Mu?

Éstos, sorprendidos, se miraron unos a otros.

-No sabemos... hace un rato estaba aquí -dijo Afrodita. Saga se hizo paso entre ellos e inspeccionó todo el local, pero el Caballero de Aries había desaparecido.

------

-Entonces, ¿hay boda o no hay boda? -preguntaba Shaka.

-Si no hay boda, ¿me puedo comer la tarta igual? -decía Aldebarán.

Shun estaba limpiando la nariz de Shiryu y los demás Caballeros no paraban de hacer preguntas a su alrededor.

-No lo sé ¡dejadme en paz! -gruñó Shiryu, cansado.

-Si bebes un poco de whisky seguro que te encuentras mucho mejor -comentó Death Mask.

-Es mejor que no le agobiéis, chicos -sugirió Shun dulcemente, y luego, echando un último vistazo a la nariz de Shiryu, le dijo- Ya está. No te la toques, pero ya tiene mejor pinta.

-Gracias, Shun -le dijo el Dragón.

Shura aprovechó el momento para acercarse. Le tocó un brazo a Shun y le preguntó al oído si podían hablar a solas. Shun, aunque sorprendido, respondió que sí, y ambos entraron en la cocina. Shura se apoyó contra el mármol de la cocina y miró al joven que se había quedado casi junto a la puerta.

-Puedes acercarte, no muerdo... -le dijo Shura- ...a no ser que me dejes, claro.

Shun se acercó con cautela, sorprendido por esta nueva actitud del dorado. Shura se puso entonces más serio.

-Quiero pedirte perdón -dijo- He estado muy desagradable estos días.

-Ah... bueno, pues, estás perdonado -contestó Shun tímidamente.

-No. No estoy perdonado aún -dijo Shura, a la vez que le cogía de la mano y lo atraía suavemente hacia él.

-El día de la cena -explicó- vi que Hyoga te besaba, y creí que estabais juntos. Me enfadé, porque... porque para mí... cuando nos besamos... yo sentí algo y al verte con Hyoga pensé que tú no, y me sentí engañado y...

No siguió hablando porque Shun le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Shura miró al dulce joven, que le sonreía, y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Le cogió la mano que tenía sobre sus labios y se la besó, luego le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le besó en la boca.

-------

Hyoga les había visto entrar juntos en la cocina, y ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando. Tenía gracia, al final había sido gracias a él que se habían reconciliado. Pero prefería mil veces eso que ver a Shun destrozado como ayer. En cuanto a él...tendría que acostumbrarse a verlos juntos.

De momento ya tenía algo pensado... Miró a su aldededor: todos, incluidos Camus y Milo, estaban entretenidos hablando sobre lo de Saga y Shiryu, y preguntándose dónde estaría Mu ahora. Vio que era su oportunidad y se acercó disimuladamente a las unas perchas donde habían colgado los abrigos. Enseguida encontró el que buscaba: el de su Maestro. Echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie le veía y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Mierda. Estaba vacío, ¿dónde estaría lo que buscaba...? Probó con otro y sonrió. Aquí estaban. Sacó algo del abrigo de Camus y se lo guardó en el pantalón. Luego volvió junto a los demás.

------

Mu no estaba muy lejos de allí. No se había enterado de nada de lo de la pelea, porque cuando Shiryu le dijo que iba "al baño" y que vendría en seguida, había aprovechado para salir a tomar el aire. Incapaz de estarse quieto, estuvo paseando por todo el barrio como en trance. Aún no se había recuperado de la decepción de que Saga le echara de su casa, y estaba cansado de sonreír cuando le felicitaban por su boda, una boda que no deseaba pero que no se atrevía a cancela porque Shiryu no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Miró su reloj y vio que hacía casi media hora que había salido. No le quedaba otro remedio que volver y casarse. Y olvidar a Saga. ¡Ja! Lo primero podía hacerlo, pero lo segundo nunca lo conseguiría.

Vio el bar al final de la calle. Ya estaba cerca, pero inconscientemente caminaba cada vez más despacio, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Unos metros más y estaba casi junto a la puerta, pero en ese momento tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Estaba mareado. Tal vez porque no había dormido nada, tal vez porque llevaba días sin comer apenas, pero el caso es que se sentía fatal. Le temblaron las piernas y se le nubló la vista. Sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Justo cuando se le doblaban las rodillas y su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo, unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

------

_Tenía escrito este capítulo hace tiempo, pero lo subí al foro y se me olvidó completamente que no lo había publicado aquí, sorry! He estado fuera de vacaciones y ahora que entré a mirar los reviews me di cuenta..._

_Lady Grayson creo que no te va a gustar mucho este capi porque eres fan de Shiryu... ah me he reído mucho con vuestro review, saludos para Lady Gloria, encantada de leerte! Saludos también para lunawood, kainekito, kitkat y alba-chan, que si no me equivoco me vienen dejando reviews siempre ;) Y a las nuevas, ¡hola! y gracias por leer, me alegro de que os guste la historia._


	10. Capítulo 9: Un regalo sorpresa

**

* * *

**

EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS**  
****Capítulo 9: Un regalo sorpresa

* * *

**

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon (sexo explícito) (y mucho jeje). Si eres menor de edad o no te gustan este tipo de contenidos, por favor no lo leas._

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Mu no había vuelto.

-Me voy a casa -decidió Shiryu.

-Te acompaño -dijo Seiya, y ambos se marcharon. Saori, Tatsumi y la mayoría de los invitados decidieron irse también, pero no todos...

-Es una pena desperdiciar toda la comida del banquete -se lamentaba Aldebarán.

-Y la bebida... -murmuró Death Mask.

-Vosotros lo que queréis es montar una fiesta -les acusó Ikki, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo a medias. En el fondo él tampoco tenía ganas de irse a casa.

-Yo creo que sería una falta de respeto hacia los novios -opinó Shun, que estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de Shura.

-A mí me da pena que no se hayan casado... pero no les ayudamos en nada aunque estemos aburriéndonos en casa -respondió Afrodita.

-Pues yo creo que Shun tiene razón -habló Shaka por primera vez.

-Porque tú eres un aburrido -dijo Milo- Vamos, Shura, Shun, ¿por qué no celebramos lo vuestro?

Todos les miraron sonrientes y Shun se ruborizó...

-¿Quieres celebrarlo? -le preguntó Shura al oído. Shun dudó pero luego asintió suavemente y... comenzó la fiesta.

--------

-¡Eh, Ikki! ¡Ponme un vaso de agua! -le pidió Aldebarán al Fénix, que estaba sentado junto a la barra. Ikki le miró con cara de pocos amigos:

-No estoy trabajando. Si quieres algo te lo sirves tú. Además, ¿_agua_? ¿Desde cuando bebes agua en las fiestas?

-Es para tomar unos medicamentos -explicó el Caballero de Tauro, mientras llenaba un vaso- ¿Cucharas?

-En el tercer cajón.

-Gracias.

Aldebarán vació un sobre de polvos blancos en el vaso de agua y comenzó a revolverlo, pero Shura llegó, interrumpiéndole:

-¡Alde! ¡Ven a hacernos una foto a mí y a Shun!

-Espera un momento -contestó el otro- Tengo que tomarme esto...

-¡Luego te lo tomas! -dijo Shura, le hizo posar el vaso sobre la barra y se lo llevó a rastras de allí.

Ikki no se quedó solo mucho tiempo, Afrodita se acercó a él en cuanto vio que los otros se alejaban.

-¿Necesitas compañía?

Ikki gruñó un "no", pero el Caballero de Piscis le ignoró: había visto el vaso de Aldebarán.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo cóctel? -preguntó, y antes de que Ikki pudiera advertirle nada, se lo bebió de un trago- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo al ver la cara del Fénix.

-Te recomiendo que no bebas alcohol hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te acabas de beber los medicamentos de Aldebarán.

-¡Puaj! -Afrodita hizo un gesto de asco- ¿Para qué son?

-Ni idea, pero no hace falta que te diga que medicamentos y alcohol es una mala mezcla.

-Tonterías.

Afrodita pareció molesto por el consejo y se alejó. Pocos minutos después Ikki le vio empinando una botella de whisky. Por otro lado, Aldebarán estaba comiéndose la tarta nupcial y ya no se acordaba de su medicina. "Están todos locos" pensó Ikki, como hacía muchas veces. Menos mal que aún quedaban Caballeros serios y responsables, como él... estaba pensando esto cuando sus ojos se posaron en Shaka accidentalmente. Shaka también solía ser serio y responsable, como él, pero ambos habían sido de todo menos serios aquella noche que...

No, no debía pensar en eso. Recordó que Shaka se había acostado con él para ganar una apuesta con Afrodita. Y tenía que apartar _ya _la mirada del espectacular rubio, antes se diera cuenta de que lo miraba... muy tarde. Shaka giró la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos. Ikki se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el Caballero de Virgo se acercaba a él.

-¿Sigues enfadado? -le preguntó Shaka. Ikki no respondió.

-Está bien -dijo el dorado- No me contestes si no quieres, pero tengo que decírtelo. Que hiciera aquel... trato con Afrodita no quiere decir que no te respete. Comprendo que haya herido tu orgullo, pero...

-Déjame en paz -le contestó Ikki, y después se levantó y se alejó en dirección al baño, dejando a Shaka con la palabra en la boca.

"Maldito orgulloso testarudo" pensó el rubio.

-Pues no pienso arrastrarme más. Si quieres seguir enfadado, allá tú -dijo en voz alta, pero Ikki ya no le oía.

-------

Mu se despertó sintiendo algo frío resbalar por su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, preguntándose dónde estaba. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un sitio desconocido para él e intentó levantarse, pero una mano en su pecho se lo impidió. Giró la cabeza y vio que Saga estaba de pie detrás de él.

-No te levantes. -le ordenó- Estás débil.

El Caballero de Géminis llevaba un trapo húmedo en la mano y Mu comprendió lo que le había despertado. Apartándole el pelo, Saga le había colocado el trapo en la nuca para que despertara de su desmayo. Sin decir nada más, Saga desapareció de su vista y volvió al poco con un plato con un sandwich.

-No tengo hambre... -empezó a decir Mu, pero la mirada de Saga le hizo ver que no tenía elección- Esta bien...

Lo tomó y comió en silencio. Saga se sentó en el sillón junto a él, y se quedó mirando al suelo mientras esperaba a que Mu terminase de comer. Cuando lo hizo, el Caballero de Aries dejó el plato sobre una mesa que había junto a ellos y se giró a mirar a Saga.

-Me desmayé, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó el otro, sin mirarle.

-¿Y dónde están los demás? Quiero decir... ¿la boda? Ayer mismo me dijiste que debía casarme, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

-Hay algo que debo contarte –el tono de la voz de Saga le asustó.

-¿El qué?

-Es sobre Shiryu.

-¿Qué ocurre? Acaso... ¿le has contado lo que... lo que ocurrió?

-No. No le he contado nada. Pero tuvimos una pelea.

Mu abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Una pelea?

-Bueno, en realidad _yo _le golpeé. Él... no consiguió defenderse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Mu, primero en voz baja, pero luego estalló- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Shiryu no se lo merece! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡Llévame con él!

Mientras gritaba esto último, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero al ver que Saga no le seguía, volvió atrás y le agarró por el brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a levantarse.

-¡Llévame con él! –exigió.

-Mu, cálmate y escúchame.

La voz seria, triste de Saga le hizo obedecerle.

-Siento haberle pegado, no debí hacerlo, pero no pude contenerme. Descubrí algo sobre Shiryu que no esperaba.

-¿Qué descubriste? –Mu tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que Saga iba a decir a continuación. Y estaba en lo cierto:

-Está liado con Seiya.

Mu se quedó más pálido aún si cabe, mirándole incrédulo a los ojos, como esperando a que Saga riese y dijera "Es una broma" pero eso no ocurrió. Transcurridos unos segundos, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó, con voz débil.

-No lo sé exactamente. Unos meses.

Saga miraba dolorido la figura de Mu encogida en el sillón. No le veía la cara, pero era evidente que la noticia le había afectado. Por desgracia, estaba en lo cierto cuando pensaba que él era un capricho y que realmente Mu estaba enamorado de Shiryu. Había sido una tontería traerlo a su casa.

-Vamos –dijo con voz quebrada- Te llevo a tu casa.

Entonces Mu levantó la mirada. Al menos tenía los ojos secos.

-No quiero ir a casa. Quiero quedarme contigo.

-Pero...

-Ayer te dije que te amaba y hoy sigo pensando lo mismo. Y pienso que... si reaccionaste así al enterarte es... es porque tú...

Al oír esto Saga se puso en cuclillas delante de Mu, de forma que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura.

-No lo digas –le pidió a Mu, cortando su frase- Quiero decírtelo yo.

Mu se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos oscuros en los que por fin veía lo que deseaba. Saga tomó una de sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Te amo –dijo por fin. Mu sonrió dulcemente y Saga apretó más la presión de su mano, transmitiéndole con gestos lo que con palabras era difícil decir. "Amar" se quedaba corto para expresar lo que ambos sentían.

Sin que ninguno de los dos recordara haberse movido, sus bocas se acercaron como atraídas por un imán, y en el momento que sus labios se juntaron el resto del mundo desapareció. Saga fue inclinándose sobre él, tumbándolo en el sofá mientras se besaban con tal intensidad que lo más probable era que terminaran sangrando.

Las manos del Caballero de Géminis recorrían el cuerpo de Mu con decisión pero con delicadeza, mientras el Caballero de Aries se sujetaba con fuerza a su espalda, intentando dejarse llevar por las caricias expertas del mayor. Pero había algo en su conciencia que no le dejaba tranquilo.

-Saga... –jadeó, separándose como pudo de la boca de éste. El Caballero de Géminis atacó entonces su cuello, poniéndole más difícil la situación.

-Saga, detente, por favor –rogó Mu. Si Saga continuaba un solo minuto más, ya no sería capaz de separarse de él. Y debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que solucionar algo –contestó Mu tímidamente.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Necesito... quiero que todo esté en orden antes de...

-Entiendo. Quieres hablar con Shiryu.

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

------

Camus y Milo fueron los primeros en marcharse de la fiesta y regresar a casa. Una vez ante la puerta Camus rebuscó por todos sus bolsillos, pero no encontraba las llaves del apartamento.

-Milo, ¿tienes tú mis llaves? -le preguntó a su novio, extrañado. Siempre las llevaba encima, y juraría que hoy las había cogido también.

-No. Las habrás perdido -respondió Milo sacando sus propias llaves. Abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento.

-Seguro... -murmuró Camus por lo bajo, siguiéndole, y luego habló en alto- Voy al baño.

-No tardes mucho -le pidió el Escorpión con voz pícara. Se quitó el abrigo, que dejó sobre una silla, y fue hacia el salón.

Camus se estaba lavando las manos cuando oyó que Milo lo llamaba.

-¡Camus! ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Ya voy! -gritó, sonriendo ante la impaciencia de su novio. Al salir al pasillo vio a Milo parado junto a la puerta abierta del salón.

-¿Por qué no entras...? -comenzó a preguntar, pero Milo le interrumpió.

-Creo que tenemos un regalito.

Camus lo alcanzó y miró al interior de la sala, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Milo. No pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa... Hyoga estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Antes de que alguno de los dorados pudiese reaccionar, habló el rubio, mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

-Por fin. Pensé que no llegabais nunca.

Sin más explicaciones se levantó y avanzó directo hacia ellos, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, como decidiendo algo. Pronto supieron lo que estaba decidiendo: a quién besaba primero. El elegido fue Camus, ya que Hyoga se desvió hacia éste. Se quedó parado un momento delante de él y luego se estiró y le besó en la boca; un beso rápido pero profundo que dejó al Caballero de Acuario sin saber qué decir.

Después de besar a su Maestro, Hyoga miró a Milo, como buscando su aprobación, y al ver que éste sonreía lujuriosamente, se acercó a él y le besó también. Iba a retirarse enseguida como hizo con Camus pero Milo ya había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y lo cogió por la cintura para que no escapara.

-Veo que has cambiado de opinión –dijo el Escorpión. Hyoga asintió moviendo la cabeza. Una voz habló junto a su oído:

-Me alegro –era Camus, que ya se había repuesto de la sorpresa. Tras decir esto, lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegándose a su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Milo se pegó a Hyoga pero por delante y le besó mientras acariciaba uno de los brazos de Camus.

Hyoga cerró los ojos y esta vez sí se dejó llevar. La boca ansiosa de Milo devoraba la suya, los labios suaves de su Maestro le erizaban la piel. Llevó sus manos temblorosas por la excitación al pecho de Milo y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones, uno por uno, hasta que por fin pudo tocar sin estorbos el musculoso pecho del Escorpión. Dibujó con sus dedos el contorno de sus pectorales, pellizcó sus pezones y deslizó su mano por el vientre firme. Sintió como la presión de las manos de Milo en su cintura se acentuaba, le agarraba con más fuerza, invitándolo a continuar. Hyoga bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del dorado y acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón, primero con timidez, luego con más atrevimiento. En respuesta Milo le mordió el labio inferior, suspirando.

Mientras Camus había metido sus manos bajo la camisa de Hyoga y exploraba el cuerpo del rubio. Éste levantó los brazos un momento para que pudiera quitársela, y el dorado lo hizo, arrojándola al suelo. Luego Camus se libró de su propia camisa para a continuación volver a atacar la piel ahora desnuda del Cisne. Sus besos pasaron del cuello a los hombros, dando pequeños mordiscos, mientras sus manos agarraron con fuerza las perfectas nalgas del rubio.

Pronto decidieron que el resto de la ropa sobraba y se la quitaron como pudieron, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de tocarse en ningún momento. La tarea fue difícil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que hicieron todo esto avanzando hacia el cuarto de los dorados. Por el pasillo quedó un rastro de ropas arrugadas que indicaban el camino hacia dicha habitación.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y pronto los tres se convirtieron un revoltijo de cuerpos sudorosos rodando por la cama, besando, tocando, mordiendo. Camus fue el primero en decidir que no aguantaba más y atrapó a Hyoga debajo de su cuerpo. Milo adivinó sus intenciones y se apartó un poco para disfrutar del espectáculo. Hyoga también supuso lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y por primera vez tuvo miedo. Después de todo el travieso Cisne era virgen.

Camus notó su temor y le besó para tranquilizarlo. Luego se acomodó entre sus piernas y levantó las del rubio poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Le miró a los ojos y lo penetró lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento. Según avanzaba en su interior, a Hyoga se le hacía más difícil sostener la mirada de Camus, el dolor le pedía cerrar los ojos y gritar, pero la mirada intensa de su Maestro le tenía como hipnotizado. El dolor pasaba a un segundo plano, lo único importante eran los ojos de Camus, tan azules, tan profundos.

Una vez en su interior, Camus comenzó a moverse suavemente, intentando no lastimarlo, mas era imposible. Los ojos celestes de Hyoga se empañaron con lágrimas de dolor. Milo acudió para consolarle, repartiendo pequeños besos por su cara y por su cuello, acariciándole. Camus aceleró sus movimientos y Hyoga gritó. Milo le tomó una mano y el rubio se la apretó con fuerza, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Por suerte lo peor había pasado ya, y el dolor fue remitiendo dejando paso al placer. Milo lo notó cuando Hyoga relajó la presión de su mano y sus mejillas se encendieron. Continuó besándole el cuello hasta que el rubio giró la cara, buscando su boca.

Camus observó cómo se besaban y esto lo excitó aún más, haciéndole embestir con fuerza contra el cuerpo del Cisne, que se arqueaba de placer. Milo deslizó una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Hyoga, y empezó a masturbarle. Hyoga tuvo que dejar de besar al Escorpión, necesitaba coger aire... Dioses... se cogió a los barrotes de la cama, sintiendo que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Camus también estaba al límite, su miembro ardiente entraba y salía de Hyoga cada vez con más velocidad, y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Gimió roncamente mientras lo penetraba por última vez y se descargó en el interior de Hyoga. Éste, al sentir el semen caliente de su Maestro, llegó también al clímax, y terminó manchando la mano de Milo y su propio vientre.

Todavía jadeante, Camus se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Hyoga le correspondió con ardor, pero ninguno de los dos se olvidaba de Milo... Tras besarse entre ellos, ambos atacaron al Escorpión, tirándolo en la cama debajo de ellos, besándolo por todas partes y arrancándole gemidos de excitación. Milo les acariciaba el pelo a ambos cuando notó que se detenían en sus travesuras y que se dedicaban una mirada cómplice. "¿Qué irán a hacer ahora?" se preguntó el Escorpión. Pronto comprobó de qué se trataba. Los dos Caballeros de hielo bajaron por su torso dándole besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta que llegaron a su entrepierna. Allí se detuvieron y Camus fue el primero en lamerle juguetonamente el miembro, mirando a Hyoga mientras lo hacía. Luego se apartó y dejó al rubio el camino libre. El Cisne hizo lo mismo que había visto hacer a su Maestro. Milo estaba como en un sueño, observando (y sintiendo) encantado esta improvisada clase de sexo.

Camus tomó de nuevo el mando y lamió el miembro de Milo desde la base hasta la punta, luego se lo metió en la boca y succionó con ansia, haciendo que el Escorpión jadeara de placer. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Hyoga, que hizo lo mismo, con menos experiencia pero con muchas ganas... Milo cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero volvió a mirar en cuando sintió que ahora eran dos lenguas las que le lamían a la vez. Camus y Hyoga habían dejado de hacerlo por turnos...Dioses... si lo que querían era volverle loco, lo estaban consiguiendo.

Milo no aguantó mucho más esta excitante situación y se incorporó de repente. Besó a ambos y luego se colocó detrás de Camus. Éste sabía muy bien lo que su novio quería, y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Milo lo penetró sin contemplaciones, pero Camus no se quejó.  
Hyoga se recostó en la cama frente a ellos, observando fascinado a su Maestro en esa situación. Camus estaba más hermoso que nunca, su cuerpo se arqueaba con cada embestida, su rostro, con las mejillas rojas y los labios apretados, transmitía un inmenso placer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hyoga le miraba, Camus le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. El rubio obedeció, caminó a gatas por la cama hasta él y le besó, pero Camus tenía otras intenciones, y le hizo levantarse sobre las rodillas para tener su entrepierna a la altura de su rostro... Acercó su boca al miembro erecto de Hyoga y jugueteó con él, dándole rápidos lametazos que hacían suspirar al Caballero de bronce. Después adaptó su boca al ritmo que le imponían las embestidas de Milo contra su trasero, y los tres cuerpos se compenetraron perfectamente, mientras los jadeos iban subiendo de tono. Milo fue el primero en estallar: lo que salió de su garganta en ese momento fue casi un grito, y Hyoga pudo ver una expresión en su rostro que nunca olvidaría. Camus y el rubio terminaron casi a la vez: los labios expertos de Camus llevaron a Hyoga al orgasmo, llenándole la boca con su semen mientras el dorado alcanzaba el éxtasis también.

Agotados, los tres Caballeros se dejaron caer en la cama y no se movieron durante un buen rato. Tampoco dijeron nada. Sobraban las palabras.

---------

_¡Hola! Lo primero gracias por leer y por la paciencia para esperar a este capi, porque he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero cuando no estoy inspirada no puedo hacer nada!_

_¿Os ha gustado el trío? Sé que algunas estabais impacientes por leerlo jeje a mí me encantan estostres y este fue el resultado de mi pervertida imaginación..._

Sobre Shiryu&Seiya, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja, pero me apetecía poner alguna sorpresa, y ese fue el resultado... Lady Grayson, espero que no sigas de mal humor, realmente tu review me dio miedo jajaja


End file.
